


[GER] If love is a labor I'll slave till the end

by Lia_Ilpukhir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Ilpukhir/pseuds/Lia_Ilpukhir
Summary: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. - Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse. - Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words." [Rise Against - Swing Life Away] // Eine Geschichte, zeitlich einordbar in Akt 2, welche von Freundschaft, Liebe, Leid und Leidenschaft erzählt.





	1. Hawke

Die Sonne war schon lange unter gegangen, das Dunkel der Nacht legte sich friedlich über die verwundete Küste. Ein Lagerfeuer erhellte die freie Fläche, an welcher sich die Gefährten aufhielten. Zwar war es keine weite Distanz mehr bis nach Kirkwall, aber dennoch entschieden sie sich die Nacht über hier zu rasten. Zu erschöpft waren sie, nachdem sie eine Horde Tal-Vashoth in einer der Höhlen vernichtet hatten. Auf Dauer war es sehr auslaugend gewesen, da die Masse kein Ende zu nehmen schien und ihre Tränke hatten sich nun ziemlich dem Ende zugeneigt. Somit entschieden sie sich eine Rast über Nacht vorzunehmen - schließlich war nicht klar, ob die Heimreise ohne Zwischenfälle sein würde. Man musste an der verwundeten Küste mit allem rechnen.  
  
Schweigend saßen sie nun alle um das Lagerfeuer verteilt. Zu aufgewühlt vom Adrenalin um wirklich schlafen zu können, aber auch zu erschöpft, um weiteres zu zerreden. Selbst Varric war still, ließ unkommentiert, was gerade geschehen war. Doch an seinem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich erahnen, dass er in Gedanken schon längst dabei war, das Erlebte mit Details auszuschmücken, um daraus eine unterhaltsame Geschichte zu gestalten. Hawke musste grinsen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er am nächsten Tag im Gehängten Mann groß herumposaunen würde, wie sie bis zur Decke der Höhle sprang, um dem Anführer der Tal-Vashoth mit ihren Dolchen möglichst brutal ein Ende zu machen. Dass die Decke aber auch nicht weit höher ging als die Qunari selbst würde er vermutlich unterschlagen.  
  
Sie grinste, lies ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen die Mauer eines Stücks alter Ruine fallen, gegen welche sie angelehnt saß, und schloss ihre Augen. Ein wenig spürte sie sogar eine Müdigkeit über sich hereinbrechen, als sie jedoch einen sanften Aufprall auf ihrer Schulter wahrnahm. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen, wendete den Blick auf die Ursache, welche sie schon vermutet hatte: ihr Gefährte Anders hatte den Schlaf gefunden. Sie beide hatten Schulter an Schulter an der Mauer gelehnt gesessen und nun war sein Kopf zur Seite gekippt und lag nun vertraut auf ihrer Schulter. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Er war die Zeit über hier in Kirkwall ein wirklich guter Freund geworden. Ein Seelenverwandter.  
Damals, als sie sich alle kennen gelernt hatten, gab es einmal einen Auftrag, in welchem sie nachts eine Banditenbande in der Unterstadt beseitigen sollten. Dabei waren Hawke, Varric, Isabela und Anders sehr erfolgreich gewesen und waren daher danach in den Gehängten Mann gegangen, um darauf anzustoßen. Es war eine unterhaltsame Nacht gewesen, welche irgendwann darauf hinauslief, dass Varric und Isabela sich in ein Kartenspiel vertieften, während Hawke und Anders am Tresen sich näher kennen lernten.  
Es war angenehm mit ihm zu sprechen, da er ein Mensch war, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug. Er erzählte von seiner Zeit bei den Grauen Wächtern, die Zeiten im Zirkel, von Karl…  
Er wurde zu einem Vertrauten für Hawke, was sie so bislang noch nie hatte. Für ihre Familie hatte sie immer stark sein müssen. Sich behaupten gegen Carver, später der Halt sein müssen für Bethany und ihre Mutter. Dadurch hatte sie sich angewöhnt niemals die eigenen Schwächen zu zeigen. Immer stark nach außen zu wirken. Die Fassade bröckelte lediglich, als sie ihre Mutter sterbend in den Armen hielt, zumindest vor den anderen Gefährten. Und nun war es mit Anders so viel leichter – er war immer da. Wenn sie mit ihm Zeit verbrachte konnte sie sich auch mal fallen lassen, sich der Trauer über ihre Mutter und Carver hingeben. Darüber, dass Bethany im Zirkel war. Sie vermisste ihre kleine Schwester. Und dafür war nun Anders da, mit dem sich in den letzten drei Jahren eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, die kaum jemand verstand. Natürlich wurde den beiden mehr angedichtet. Sie dementierten solche Gerüchte, aber es brachte nichts. Allein schon wenn Varric oder Isabela sie ansprachen ernteten sie direkt ironische Rückmeldungen. Ihnen beiden jedoch war klar, dass kein Interesse an mehr besteht. Im Gegenteil sogar. Anders hatte sich ihr anvertraut.  
  
Vorsichtig hielt sie Anders Kopf und Oberkörper mit ihren Händen stabil, während sie etwas weiter nach rechts rückte. Ganz langsam ließ sie ihn mit den Kopf auf ihren Schoß sinken und versuchte diesen möglichst bequem zu betten. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig einzelne Haare aus seinem Gesicht, welche aus seinen Zopf gefallen waren, damit sie ihn nicht kitzelten und aufweckten.  
Daraufhin hob sie ihren Blick an, sah erst auf die Flammen des Lagerfeuers, welches gute zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt flackerten, dann noch etwas weiter höher. Ein gutes Stück weit hinter dem Lagerfeuer hatte sich Fenris auf ein paar kleineren Felsbrocken platziert und reinigte konzentriert sein Langschwert von Blutspuren. Es war kaum zu verstehen, gar nachzuvollziehen, aber Anders hatte tatsächlich im ersten Moment, in welchem Fenris uns begegnet war, begonnen Gefühle für den Elfen zu entwickeln. Er wollte ihm näher kommen, ihm beweisen, dass nicht alle Magier so schlecht waren. Das sie Gutes tun können, so wie er selbst mit seiner Krankenstation. Das sie auch gut zu ihm sein können. Das er gut zu ihm wäre, wenn er dürfte. Anders wollte ihm den Hass nehmen, ihn zum Lächeln bringen. Nur einmal ihm eine positive Emotion entlocken – doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er sah in Fenris mehr, als Hawke lange Zeit in Fenris gesehen hatte. Nicht nur einen hasserfüllten, rachsüchtigen Elfen, der nur existierte, um seinen alten Meister zu vernichten. Nein, er sah in ihm jemanden, der Freiheit suchte, Sicherheit. So wie Anders selbst. Jemanden, der vertrauen wollte, aber es nicht konnte. Doch Fenris zeigte ihm stets die kalte Schulter, überschüttete ihn mit Feindseligkeit, aufgrund seiner Magie und dem Wunsch, damit frei sein zu wollen. Es gab kaum eine Chance – dennoch gab Anders nicht auf. Es war regelmäßig Thema bei ihren Gesprächen zu zweit, wie Anders mit der Gesamtsituation umging, wie er sich fühlte, wenn Fenris in abblockte. Aber Hawke konnte da selbst auch nicht vermitteln. Sie selbst hatte kein gutes Verhältnis zu Fenris. Es war immer sehr distanziert zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen. Es fiel ihm schwer ihre Ansicht über Magier nachzuvollziehen, kritisierte sie daher regelmäßig. Somit hatte auch Hawk damals Schwierigkeiten gehabt richtiges Vertrauen zu ihm aufzubauen. Zu sehr sorgte sie sich um die Sicherheit ihrer Schwester. Somit hatte sich über die Zeit eine Distanz zwischen beiden entwickelt, die nicht weiter über das bewältigen von Aufträgen hinausging.  
  
Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing erhob sich sein Blick, traf den ihren, der immer noch an ihm haftete. Beschämt wollte sie den Blick abwenden. Ihr Körper schrie innerlich danach, dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben. Doch sie konnte nicht, wollte keinen Hauch von Schwäche zeigen und hielt dem Blick stand, versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen. Er sollte nicht ansatzweise erahnen, wie sein Blick sie erweichte. Ihren Magen flau werden ließ, das Herz zum Rasen brachte. Alles auf einmal und ganz plötzlich.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass sie mittlerweile in seinen Augen mehr sah als pure Verbitterung über das Leben, sondern diesen leichten Hauch an Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch alles mal besser werden würde. Dass es selbst ihren ganzen Körper zum Strahlen brachte, wenn einer von Varrics Scherzen selbst dem Elfen mal ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Momente, in denen seine versteinerte Maskerade fiel. Momente, die sie zu sehr genoss. Es war nicht richtig. Sie durfte nicht so fühlen, so denken. Sich peinlich berührt fühlen, nur weil sie sich nur in die Augen sahen. Etwas unscheinbares, was sich dennoch so unendlich intim für sie war. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Es war Anders gegenüber nicht fair. All die Gespräche, die sie geführt hatten, hatten ihre anfängliche Ansicht Fenris gegenüber gewandelt. Sie hatte begonnen mehr zu interpretieren, in das, was er sagte. Was hinter der Facette war, die er zum Schutze aufrechterhielt. Sie bekam Verständnis für sein tun, handeln und denken. Dennoch war es einfach falsch. Er war auf seine Art unberechenbar und gefährlich. Daher war es niemand, den sich ihre Mutter für sie je gewünscht hätte. Niemand, mit dem eine Zukunft möglich sein könnte, geschweige denn eine normale Beziehung. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand, war es wahrscheinlich das alles, was ihn gerade für sie so reizvoll machte. Da er im Kern eigentlich ein guter Elf war.  
Das Hawke sich all diese Gedanken machte löste Hass in ihr aus. Sie hasste sich selber. Dafür, dass sie Gefühle entwickelt hatte, nur weil Anders ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte. Und das sie nun hier saß und versuchte diesen kurzen Moment des Blickkontaktes zu überstehen, in welchem der Elf innehielt im Putzen seines Langschwerts. Selbst wenn er irritiert darüber war, lies er es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen wendete er den Blick dann ab, sah stattdessen prüfend auf das Langschwert, welches er dann neben den Felsen lehnte. Mit einem galanten Schwung hob er seine Beine vom Boden hoch auf den Felsen. Drehte sich etwas, um sich dann der Länge nach gestreckt auf den Rücken zu legen. Es sah auf dem Felsen nicht gemütlich aus, aber wahrscheinlich war er schon an einige schlimmere Schlafplätze im Laufe seines Lebens gewohnt gewesen.  
Trotz ihrer Gefühle hatte sie nicht aufgehört die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu waren. Es blieb reserviert, gar angespannt zwischen ihnen beiden. Es war besser so.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, sah zu Varric, der immer noch mit leuchtenden Augen auf das Feuer blickte, als würde er darin seine ausgeschmückte Geschichte vorgespielt werden.  
„Übernehmt Ihr die erste Wache, Varric?“, riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Oder seid Ihr schon zu sehr in Euren Träumen versunken?“  
„Ich und träumen? Was denkt Ihr nur von mir, Hawke!“, entgegnete er, schien aber tatsächlich etwas aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Klar, Bianca und ich werden und jeden möglichen Schlafräuber fernhalten!“  
„Sehr gut.“, grinste sie. „Weckt mich einfach, wenn Ihr wechseln wollt.“  
Damit lehnte sie sich mit dem Kopf wieder zurück an die Wand, sah noch einmal unbewusst zu dem schlafenden Elfen, ehe sie die Augen schloss.


	2. Hawke

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen, die Sonne erhob sich sanft in einem zarten orange entlang der verwundeten Küste.  
Sie packten Ihre Sachen zusammen. Dem Erbauer sei Dank, dass die Nacht ruhig verlaufen war. Somit waren sie zwar allesamt hungrig, aber sonst soweit erholt.  
Während sie dem Weg nach Kirkwall folgten, lieferten sich Fenris und Anders wieder ein Wortgefecht einer wahrscheinlich nie endenden Diskussion. Varric war dazwischen, versuchte es auf charmant witzige Weise zu schlichten. Hawke hielt sich raus. Sie wollte weder sich auf eine Seite schlagen, noch irgendjemanden von beiden vor den Kopf stoßen. Definitiv war sie auf Anders Seite, da Fenris maßlos übertrieb. Aber es war zu verstehen, dass er so dachte. Somit machte es keinen Sinn sich da einzumischen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich eher Öl ins Feuer gießen als für eine friedliche Stimmung zu sorgen. Darin war Varric eindeutig besser.  
Somit konzentrierte sie sich lieber auf die Umgebung. Es konnte jederzeit etwas passieren, ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt erfolgen. Daher war die gewohnte Diskussion ohnehin eher sekundär - praktisch gesehen. Außerdem hatte sie sich bereits zu sehr daran gewöhnt. Zu oft hatte Hawke sowohl Fenris als auch Anders bei sich. Anders war nicht nur ein guter Freund, sondern auch ein hervorragender Magier als auch Heiler. Seine Erfahrungen als Grauer Wächter und abtrünniger Flüchtling bewährten sich immer wieder aufs Neue. Fenris Qualitäten waren im Nahkampf ebenfalls kaum zu ersetzen. Aveline war zwar ebenfalls großartig, aber als Hauptmann der Wache war sie zur Genüge eingespannt. Außerdem unterstützte sie aufgrund ihrer Position die eine oder andere Entscheidung von Hawke nicht, was die Freundschaft nur unnötig aufs Spiel setzte. Bei Fenris war es ihr anfangs egal gewesen, was er von ihren Entscheidungen hielt. Da zählte es nur, dass er fantastisch kämpfte und robust war. Dass kam Hawke gut gelegen. Zwar konnte sie spielend leicht mit ihren Dolchen im Nahkampf umgehen, jedoch war bei einer zu großen Masse die Gefahr zu groß, dass sie nicht flink genug ausweichen konnte und verletzt wurde. Da hielt sie einfach viel weniger aus als Fenris. Außerdem nahm sie Fenris dann über die Zeit auch für Anders öfters mit. Er wollte ihn dabei haben, ihm seine guten Seiten zeigen. Die guten Seiten der Magie. Die Diskussionen führen, die sie in diesem Moment führten, um ihn vielleicht eines Tages überzeugen zu können. Unterbewusst entwickelte es sich dann, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn mit dabei haben wollte. Seine Anwesenheit spüren, ihn beobachten können, seine noch so verbitterte Stimme sprechen hören. In dem Moment, wo sie dies realisierte, wollte sie ihn eigentlich meiden. Keine Ablenkung durch ihn verspüren, kein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen haben. Sich schwach fühlen. Und auch nicht mehr die erfolglosen Versuche von Anders mit anhören und ansehen müssen. Den traurigen Blick, den Anders ihr dann zwischendurch heimlich zuwarf. Das aufmunternde Lächeln, die leichten ermunternden Berührungen, die sie ihm dann schenkte, um ihn wieder aufzuheitern. Leider konnte sie dies nicht mehr so ehrlich wie früher. Es fühlte sich nun falsch an und das war nicht fair.  
Ein leichtes Beben ging durch ihren Körper. Der Boden vibrierte leicht. Hawke fluchte – sie wollte doch aufmerksam sein! Genau deswegen wollte sie Fenris nicht mehr dabei haben. Ständig schweifte sie völlig unnötig mit den Gedanken ab.

Im nächsten Moment taten sich mehrere Löcher im Boden um sie herum auf. Schrecken glitten durch den Boden an die Oberfläche, als wäre dieser aus Lava, die ihnen nichts antun konnten. Fenris reagierte instinktiv und erledigte direkt einen, welcher uns zu nahe kam. Anders setzte einen Feuerregen über uns ein, während Varric versuchte etwas Abstand zu gewinnen zu den Gegnern. Hawke überblickte zunächst einmal die Situation. Die Schrecken waren direkt vor Ihnen aufgetaucht, somit war es ganz richtig, dass Varric zunächst den Weg etwas zurücklief. Ein Stück weiter entfernt erhob sich allerdings auch ein Arkaner Schrecken aus der Erde. Hawke entschloss sich sofort und nutzte den Moment des Chaos, um direkt so gut wie unbemerkt durch die Schrecken zu gleiten – direkt auf den Arkanen Schrecken zu. Dieser sammelte gerade Energie für seinen Angriff, schien ziemlich konzentriert. Hawke nutzte den Moment und stieß ihre 2 Dolche in seine Magengrube, zog diese aber sofort wieder heraus, bewegte sich hinter ihn und stieß ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal mit voller Kraft, zu. Der Arkane Schrecken verlor seine gesammelte Energie, sank etwas entkräftet zusammen. Hawke vollführte noch wenige weitere Attacken, Varric schoss ebenfalls diverse Pfeile auf die Kreatur, bis diese auch tatsächlich zu Boden ging. Hawke atmete schwer, blickte zu ihren restlichen Gefährten. Varric war nun mit ein paar wenigen Schrecken beschäftigt, die frisch aus der Erde emporstiegen. Gab ihnen aber keine Chance sich zu verteidigen. Fenris dagegen war umzingelt, ein Dämon des Zorns war ebenfalls erschienen. Anders war dabei dem einen oder anderen Angreifer um Fenris herum unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber es schien kaum notwendig. Fenris hatte es bereits völlig unter Kontrolle. Mit einer beeindruckenden Leichtigkeit hob er sein Großschwert in die Höhe, vollführte eine schwungvolle halbe Pirouette, wobei er sein Großschwert mit einem lauten Kampfschrei nach unten sinken ließ. Mit dem Fluss der Bewegung vernichtete er gleich 2 Schrecken und verletzte den Dämon des Zorns merklich. Es wirkte schon fast sinnlich wie ein Tänzer, wie er sich Barfuß fortbewegte und mit eleganten und dennoch kraftvollen Bewegungen das Großschwert um sich schwang und die Gegner restlos zunichtemachte. Da der Kampf so gut wie gewonnen schien, erlaubte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Erinnerung abzutauchen, als Varric ihn mal gefragt hatte, was er denn den ganzen Tag zu Hause machen würde und Fenris tatsächlich scherzte, dass er den ganzen Tag tanzen würde. Plötzlich war diese Aussage gar nicht mehr so abwegig.

„Hawke, beim Erbauer, dreht euch um! Passt auf!“, riss sie Varric aus den Gedanken. Ihr Blick klärte sich wieder auf, nahm wieder bewusst war, was eigentlich passierte. Ein erneutes Beben war zu spüren, allerdings war es diesmal mehr wie etwas, was aufprallen würde, immer wieder aufs Neue. Waren es gewaltige Schritte?  
Bevor Hawke sich umdrehen konnte, schnellte schon ein Pfeil direkt an ihr vorbei. Vom Geräusch her schien das Ziel unmittelbar hinter ihr zu sein. Während sie sich umdrehte, sah sie noch wie Blitze aus Anders Zauberstab stoben und Fenris mit einem erneuten Kampfschrei direkt in ihre Richtung lief. Am Ende der Drehung erwartete sie der Anblick einer gigantischen Kreatur – ein Oger. Direkt vor ihr. Sie versuchte direkt davonzulaufen, doch die Pranke der Kreatur griff bereits nach ihr. Panik wollte in ihr aufkommen, Bilder von Carver kamen ihr in Erinnerung. Doch sie unterdrückte sie, versuchte sie aus dem Griff zu zwängen. Ihre Arme waren mit eingeklemmt, die Dolche noch in den Händen – diese schnitten sie schmerzhaft in ihre eigenen Oberschenkel. Den Oger schien es nicht zu beeindrucken, Obwohl seine Klaue genauso eingeschnitten sein müsste.  
Fenris nutze seinen Anlauf und sprang nach oben, schnitt dabei dem Oger gezielt in den Arm. Ein Schmerzschrei kam von dem Wesen, der Griff von dem Oger wurde stärker. Auch Hawke konnte nun einen Schmerzschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Die Dolche schnitten noch weiter ins Fleisch. Ihre Knochen fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment brechen.  
Ehe sie realisieren konnte, was geschah, war von einer Sekunde auf die andere das gesamte Druckgefühl weg. Ihr Körper atmete instinktiv ein. Sie genoss das Gefühl, wie ihr Brustkorb sich mit Luft füllte, so sehr, dass sie erst beim Aufprall merkte, dass sie gefallen war. Der Oger hatte sie losgelassen. Der Schmerz des Aufpralls an sich war nicht schlimm, viel mehr lähmten sie die anderen Schmerzen, die durch den Aufprall wieder auf sie einprasselten. Die Dolche lagen neben ihr auf den Boden. Sie griff nach ihnen, wollte schnell aufstehen. Die Zauber von Anders und die Pfeile von Varric schlugen auf den Oger ein. Fenris war ein weiteres Mal gesprungen, um den Oger effektiv Schaden hinzuzufügen. Trotz des Gewichts von dem Schwert und der Höhe des Sprungs war kein Laut seiner Landung zu hören.  
Fenris sah zu ihr, blickte auf ihre Beine. „Hawke, bringt euch in Sicherheit!“, rief der Elf ihr zu. Sie selbst wagte erst in dem Moment einen Blick auf ihre Beine, die blutüberströmt waren. Sie stützte sich mit ihren Händen vom Boden hab, die Dolche dabei fest umklammert. Sie bewegte die Beine langsam, zu stark war der Schmerz. Doch sie Biss die Zähne zusammen, hielt in der Bewegung nicht inne, bis sie vollständig auf den Beinen zu stehen. Wichtige Muskeln schienen nicht verletzt worden zu sein. Sie ärgerte sich, keinen Heilungstrank mehr bei sich zu haben, um ansatzweise kampffähig zu sein. Somit drehte sie sich nur zu dem Kampfgeschehen um und humpelte Rückwärts in die Richtung von Varric und Anders. Fenris hielt nun an der Front alleine die Stellung. Seine Tätowierungen aus Lyrium leuchteten hell, ein Kampfschrei jagte den nächsten. Der Oger wurde langsamer, aber auch Fenris ging merklich die Ausdauer verloren. Das merkte der Oger anscheinend, nutzte einen Moment der Erholung von Fenris, um nun auch diesen zu packen. Fenris wollte ihm ausweichen, war aber nicht schnell genug. „Nein!“, schrie Hawke ungezügelt auf. Sie verdrängte die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen und sprintete los. Die Dolche in Angriffshaltung. Nein, diese Bilder, die sie bei Carver gesehen hatte, die sollten sich nicht wiederholen. Sie wollte nicht nochmal tatenlos dabei zusehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Fenris wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit… sie konnte und wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen.

Hawke nahm ein Fläschchen aus ihrem Gürtel und warf es den Oger entgegen, um ihm die Sicht zu nehmen und zu schwächen. Jedoch war die Reaktion des Ogers nicht gänzlich wie erwartet. Er schien den Nebel wegwedeln zu wollen mit den Pranken. Somit holte er aus, warf Fenris wie eine Puppe mit voller Wucht gegen die Felswand. Der Elf prallte ab und blieb reglos liegen. Ihr Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, den sie aber sofort in den Griff bekam. Sie musste ihre Gefühle in die richtige Richtung fokussieren. „Anders, friert ihn ein!“, befahl sie ihrem Freund. Der nickte zustimmend und feuerte direkt einen blauen Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab. Die Kreatur erstarrte. „Varric, euer stärkster Schuss!“ – „Wie ihr wünscht, Hawke!“, lachte er. Er feuerte ihn ab. Hawke war derzeitig um den Oger herumgelaufen, sprang hinauf, so hoch sie konnte. Es machte keinen Sinn zu versuchen, mit den Füßen Halt zu bekommen. Daher verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht so, dass sie mit ihren Dolchen in den Rücken des Ogers landete und dabei direkt zustach mit aller Kraft. Im selben Moment schlug frontal der Schuss von Varric ein. Der Plan ging auf. Der Oger zerfiel in viele kleine Eisbrocken.

Die junge Frau landete direkt in der Mitte der Brocken. Noch völlig betäubt vom Adrenalin, war der Schmerz dabei auszuhalten. Doch sie gönnte sich keinen Moment der Ruhe, um die Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie richtete sich auf, steckte die Dolche in ihre Halterungen und lief direkt zu Fenris, der sich nicht bewegt hatte. Er lag dort so, wie er gefallen war. Anders war schon bei ihm angekommen, kniete neben ihm. Hawke kam an und versuchte Anders Ausdruck zu ergründen. Doch er war wie paralysiert, starrte Fenris für einen Moment nur an. Als wolle er nicht wissen wollen, wie es um ihn stand. Es war kein Ausdruck zu sehen, als versuchte er auch einen Schalter umzulegen, der ihm die Professionalität gab, die er jetzt brauchte. Er wirkte ruhig. Hawke dagegen war das komplette Gegenteil. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Sie sank auch nur neben dem Körper auf die Knie. Spürte wieder das Rasen ihres Herzens in der Brust. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Fenris Arm lag merkwürdig angewinkelt, seine Haare waren von Blut durchtränkt. Seine rechte Körperhälfte war übersäht mit Schnittstellen, offenen Wunden und Blut. Man sah, mit welcher Seite er gegen die Wand geprallt war.  
Sie knetete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, sah weiter zu Fenris. „Anders, bitte…“, sprach sie nur kurz. Selbst bei den paar Worten merkte sie, wie ihre Stimme zitterte. Mehr hätte sie nicht sagen können. Sie spürte, dass Anders sie kurz ansah. Irritiert über den schwächlichen Befehl der sonst so sachlichen Hawke. Genau aus dem Grund hob sie den Blick zunächst nicht. Doch dann sah sie, wie Anders Hände nach einem Puls von Fenris suchte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, wollte versuchen anhand seines Gesichts den Befund zu erkennen. Doch er beugte sich gleichzeitig über den Elfen, hielt sein Ohr, seine Gesichtshälfte direkt über Fenris‘ leicht geöffneten Mund. Relativ schnell richtete Anders sich auf. „Er lebt. Sein Puls und seine Atmung sind schwach, aber er lebt.“, sagte er, selbst sichtlich erleichtert. Er lächelte und sah zu ihr. Sie spürte förmlich wie ein Stein von ihrem Herzen viel. Doch lächeln konnte sie noch nicht, spürte aber wie der Kloß im Hals aufstieg und sich Tränen in den Augen bildeten. Sie wandte den Kopf ab. „Sehr gut.“, brachte sie nur knapp hervor, wandte den Blick schnell ab und wollte aufstehen. Doch der Schmerz der Beine brach nun über sie herein, nachdem ihr Adrenalinpegel wieder völlig abgesunken war. Sie sackte wieder zusammen. Anders war aufgesprungen, kam an ihre Seite, um sie zu stützen. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch?“, fragte er, hörbar verunsichert. „Es sind nur die Schmerzen, sonst ist alles in Ordnung.“, versuchte sie hervorzubringen, aber die Stimme klang nicht ansatzweise so kräftig wie angedacht. Mit ihrem Handrücken wischte sie sich eine herunterlaufende Träne aus dem Gesicht, lächelte ihn daraufhin an. Doch lange konnte sie seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Sie sah an seinem Blick, dass er ihr das nicht abkaufte. Doch er sagte nichts. Er brachte sie zu einem kleineren Felsen, setzte sie darauf ab. Sie nutzte den Moment der Entspannung um sich nach Varric umzusehen. Dieser hatte direkt nach dem Kampf begonnen die erlegten Gegner abzusuchen und gleichzeitig die Umgebung sicher zu stellen, während sie sich um Fenris kümmerten. Doch nun war von dem Zwerg weit und breit keine Spur. „Habt ihr Varric gesehen?“, fragte sie Anders, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht nur etwas übersehen hätte. „Nein. Ich vermute, dass er nach Hilfe sucht.“, entgegnete er knapp. Hawke wollte aufstehen, nach ihm suchen. Doch als sie das Gewicht wieder auf ihre Beine verlagerte, gaben die direkt dem Schmerz nach, so dass sie sich wieder setzen musste. „Lasst mich das mal erst ansehen“, sagte Anders mit einer Geste, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollte. Sie willigte ein, indem sie schwieg. Er kniete vor ihr nieder, tastete die Oberschenkel ab und untersuchte die Wunden. „Die Wunden werden euch nicht lange einschränken - außer sie entzünden sich.“, stellte er fest und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung. Er holte eine Mulde aus seiner Tasche hervor. Er fing an etwas zu murmeln, während er ihre Oberschenkel damit verband. „Damit sollten die Schmerzen vorrübergehend eingedämmt sein, bis wir in Kirkwall sind.“, sagte er und stellte sich wieder hin, reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie nahm die Hand entgegen, stellte sich hin. Es war tatsächlich viel besser. „Danke.“ Er nickte, wandte sich ab. Er war auf eine ungewohnte Art distanziert zu ihr. „Anders, …“, fing sie an und griff nach seinem Arm, damit er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich auch um. „Nicht jetzt, Hawke.“, sagte er. „Wir sollten uns lieber so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg machen. Fenris muss versorgt werden.“ Er wandte das Gesicht ab, als es schmerzliche Züge annahm. „Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht nur in meinem Interesse.“, ergänzte er bitter - kaum hörbar, als er auch schon zu Fenris hinüberging. Hawke konnte sich für einen Moment lang nicht bewegen. Er wusste es, dass war ihr nun klar. Er war sensibel genug und er kannte sie einfach zu gut, wodurch er genau wusste, wie er die Situation einordnen sollte. Schweigend ging sie ihm dann nach. Anders tastete den Arm und die Schulter von Fenris ab, ehe er mit einem gekonnten Ruck die Schulter einrenkte. Wortlos hievten sie daraufhin den ohnmächtigen Elfen hoch und platzierten ihn zwischen sich, legten seine Arme um deren Schultern. Anders nahm das Schwert von Fenris, was ihm offensichtlich zu schwer war. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Auch wenn der Zauber von Anders gut funktionierte, war die Belastung durch den Elfen nun doch unangenehm, aber auszuhalten. Wo war eigentlich nun dieser verdammte Zwerg?

Dem Erbauer sei Dank waren Elfen nicht so groß, dadurch berührte Fenris durch Anders Größe kaum den Boden. Sie gingen weiter zurück auf den Weg, sahen sich um nach Varric. Tatsächlich sahen sie ihn entgegen kommen – direkt dahinter zwei Wachmänner. Einen davon erkannte Hawke direkt als Donnic.  
„Varric, ihr solltet euch nicht von der Gruppe entfernen, ohne Bescheid zu geben!“, ermahnte sie ihn. „Es tut mir Leid, Hawke. Aber ich habe gesehen wie diese Patrouille bereits auf dem Weg nach Kirkwall war. Und ich dachte mir wir könnten etwas Hilfe gut gebrauchen auf dem Rückweg.“, erklärte er sich. Sie nickte, denn da hatte Varric doch richtig gehandelt.  
„Hallo Donnic, schön euch zu sehen.“, grüßte sie den Wachmann und nickte grüßend auch zu dem hochgewachsenen zweiten Wachmann. Dieser nickte zurück, hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund. „Grüße euch, Hawke. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr einen Oger-Angriff überstanden habt und Hilfe gebrauchen könntet.“ Dabei nickte er zu Fenris, der schlaff zwischen Anders und Hawke hing. Hawkes Beine zitterten leicht, kamen mit der Belastung nicht zurecht. Sie nickte. „Fenris muss dringend zurück nach Kirkwall. Ich bezweifle, dass wir in unserem Zustand schnell voran kommen.“, gestand sie. Donnic nickte zustimmend, sah auf ihre Oberschenkel. Sie folgte seinem Blick, sah, dass die hellen Bandagen mittlerweile rot wurden. Donnic kam auf sie zu, drängte sie etwas Beiseite und übernahm ihre Position, indem er Fenris arm über seine Schultern legte und den Arm hinter seinen Rücken platzierte. Hawke trat zur Seite. Donnic legte daraufhin seinen zweiten Arm unter die Knie des Elfen und hob diesen hoch, wodurch nun Anders auch zur Seite trat.  
„Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg nach Kirkwall, würde ich sagen!“, übernahm Donnic das Wort, womit sie sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg machten.


	3. Hawke

Als sie Kirkwall erreichten, machten sich Anders und Varric direkt auf den Weg in die Dunkelstadt, um aus der Krankenstation alles zu holen, was Anders zur Behandlung benötigte. Hawkes Schmerzen in den Beinen waren wieder stärker geworden, wodurch sie leicht humpelte. Daher begleitete sie Donnic zum Anwesen von Fenris. Der andere Gardist hatte sich schon auf den Weg zur Kaserne gemacht, um Aveline über den Vorfall zu unterrichten.

Angekommen im Anwesen von Fenris hielt Hawke Donnic mit der freien Hand die Tür auf, damit dieser den Elfen unbeschadet über die Türschwelle tragen konnte. Dieser hatte immernoch kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben. Sie trugen ihn quer durch den Vorraum, rüber in die Halle. Ein modriger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Oft war sie nicht hier gewesen, dazu hatte sie zu selten das Gespräch mit Fenris gesucht. Egal wohin man sah, sah man Risse. Im Boden, in den Wänden, in der Decke. Die Feuchtigkeit zog sich quer durch die Räume. Bilder hingen schief, Gegenstände lagen lieblos in der Ecke. Spinnweben und Staub wohin das Auge reicht. Fliesen lösten sich vom Boden.  
Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf, welche bedrohlich unter dem Gewicht knarrte. Das Zimmer, das Fenris erfahrungsgemäß als Wohnraum nutzte, wies auch keine bessere Qualität auf. Überall waren offene, verstaubte Bücher verteilt, auch herausgerissene Seiten. Ebenfalls waren Weinflaschen überall verteilt, fast alle geleert.  
Ein Tisch war direkt links vom Eingang platziert, einige Stühle darum verteilt. Rechts war ein Kamin, davor ein paar Bänke im Viereck gestellt. Ein großer Schrank sowie eine Truhe befanden sich in der rechten hintersten Ecke. Der Raum hatte hinter dem Tisch auf der linken Seite eine Ausbuchtung, in welcher sich ebenfalls ein Schrank und eine Truhe befanden. Außerdem war dort ein kleines Bett. Donnic ging darauf zu, legte den Elfen vorsichtig darauf ab. „Danke.“, sagte Hawke zu dem Gardisten, lehnte dabei das Großschwert von Fenris gegen die Wand neben dem Bett. Donnic nickte. „Gern geschehen, Hawke. Kommt gerne wieder auf mich zu, wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass ihr mein Leben einst gerettet habt. Und ich denke, dass auch der Hauptmann keine Probleme damit hat.“ Hawke nickte zustimmend. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie gesprächiger, aber gerade war ihr nicht danach. Er schien es zu verstehen, schenkte ihr noch kurz ein leichtes Lächeln und verließ damit den Raum und das Anwesen.  
Eine sonderbare Stille trat ein. Sie spürte einen Windhauch, der an ihr vorbeistreifte. Es zog merklich durch die Löcher in den Wänden und an der Decke. Sie rieb sich kurz mit ihren Händen die Oberarme, drehte sich um zum Kamin. Dieser war kaum noch am Brennen, jedoch war noch Glut vorhanden. Somit platzierte Hawke einige neue Kaminhölzer in den Kamin, die bis eben noch daneben lagen. Mit ein wenig Mühe schaffte sie es, dass aus der Glut ein kleines Feuer wurde, welches sich gemächlich über die Hölzer verteilte.

Sie stand auf, betrachtete noch kurz ihr Werk. Ihr Schmerz in den Oberschenkeln tadelte sie dafür, dass sie am Kamin gehockt hatte. Aber es war notwendig, dass es hier etwas wärmer wurde bei der herrschenden Zugluft. Sie drehte sich zu Fenris um, ging langsam zu seinem Bett hinüber. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Überall war Blut an seiner verwundeten Körperhälfte, meist schon angetrocknet. Es war kaum zu sehen, wo sich tatsächlich Wunden drunter befanden, wo seine Rüstung beschädigt wurde. Sein Arm hing schlaff herunter. Vorsichtig griff sie ihn und legte ihn neben seinen Körper aufs Bett. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es war ungewohnt, seine Gesichtszüge so entspannt zu sehen. Sonst war es immer so ernst, so angespannt. Als würde er ständig seinen Kiefer anspannen und die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Davon war nun gar nichts zu sehen, außer kleine Fältchen zwischen den Augenbrauen, die seinen eigentlichen Ausdruck verrieten. Sein Kopf lag auf der puren Matratze. Die Bettdecke lag am Fuße des Betts auf dem Boden, das Kissen am Kopfende auf dem Boden. Hawke beugte sich über Fenris, hob mit der rechten Hand seinen Kopf vorsichtig an, um daraufhin mit der linken Hand vollständig unter seinen Kopf greifen zu können. Sie spürte seine Haare zwischen ihren Fingern, aber auch, dass diese leicht verklebt waren. Die rechte Hand zog sie wieder hervor, führte sie dabei an seinem Ohr vorbei, mit den Fingerspitzen entlang seines Nackens, hinab zum Hals, ehe sie die Hand von seiner Haut löste. Sie griff nach dem Kissen, platzierte es sachte unter seinem Kopf, ehe sie die linke Hand mit seinem Kopf langsam hervorholte. Doch diesmal strich sie mit der Hand zu seinem Gesicht, strich ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wange. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Situation, ihr Gefühl, einordnen sollte. Diese kleine Geste fühlte sich für sie gut an, doch sie wusste, dass er davon nichts spürte. Aber es war eigentlich auch gut, dass er es nicht spürte, nie im Leben könnte sie das tun, wenn er bei Bewusstsein war. Doch es war so schön, sein Gesicht berühren zu können, seine Haut an ihrer zu spüren. Aber gleichzeitig machte es sie traurig.

Ein knallen einer Tür ließ sie hochschrecken. Zwei Männerstimmen ertönten in der Halle. Primär die eines pöbelnden Zwerges. Hawke ging schnell rüber zum Kamin, setzte sich auf eine der Bänke.  
„Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein! Fragt doch Isabella, die wäre bestimmt mit Wonne dabei diesen Elfen nackt zu sehen und zu betatschen!“, polterte Varric, als sie die Treppe hinaufkamen. Als sie durch die Tür kamen sprach Anders, weitaus ernster im Ton: „Fenris braucht jetzt unsere Hilfe. Wir können nicht erst die halbe Stadt durchqueren bis wir einen Freiwilligen finden. Und um seine Wunden behandeln zu können, müssen wir die Wunden nun mal reinigen. Und um überhaupt irgendetwas tun zu können muss er aus seiner Rüstung. Also stellt euch nicht an, Varric.“  
„Ich kann sonst auch helfen…“, bot Hawke an, auch wenn sie bislang ignoriert wurde. Anders sah sie für einen Moment an, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Doch Hawke konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte. „Nein.“, entschied er kurz und drehte sich weg zum Tisch. Er verteilte seine Utensilien auf dem Tisch, nahm auch Varric die Materialien ab, die dieser trug. „Aber wenn Hawke sich doch anbietet, dann haben wir doch eine Freiwillige!“, wiedersprach er Anders Ablehnung. „Nein.“, wiederholte er knapp, während er alles konzentriert sortierte. „Sie muss ihre Beine schonen.“  
Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr, ging auf sie zu, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. In der Hand hielt ein kleines Gefäß mit einer schlammfarbigen Substanz im inneren. „Hier, das ist eine Salbe für eure Wunde“, sagte er, während er es ihr reichte. Sie nahm es entgegen, wonach er sich schon direkt wieder umdrehte zum Tisch. „Geht am besten jetzt in euer Anwesen – wascht euch und reinigt eure Wunden. Schmiert die Salbe 3 Mal am Tag auf die Schnitte. Schont euch heute, gönnt eurem Körper Ruhe. – Wir kümmern uns um Fenris.“ Seine Worte klangen nicht ansatzweise so umsorgend wie sie gewählt waren. Hawke entschied sich, ihm den Gefallen zu tun.  
„Okay. Meldet euch bei mir, wenn es Probleme gibt.“, sagte sie, während sie aufstand.  
„Nein, Hawke, tut mir das nicht an!“, entgegnete Varric leidvoll. Sie grinste. „Ihr schafft das schon, ich glaube an euch!“, sagte sie während sie an ihm vorbei ging und ihm aufbauend auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ihr könnt es ja dann in euren Geschichten irgendwann verarbeiten.“, schlug sie ihm noch vor. Er grunzte nur, wonach sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Ausgang machte.

 

* * *

  
Die junge Frau befand sich nun auf ihrem Bett in ihrem eigenen Anwesen. Im Schneidersitz saß sie darauf, beobachtete das Flackern in ihrem Kamin. Ihr Mabari hatte sich direkt davor gelegt und schlief. Sie dagegen fand keinen Schlaf.  
Angekommen im Anwesen hatte sie sich direkt gewaschen, vorsichtig ihre Wunden mit ihrer Verletzungsausrüstung desinfiziert. Die Salbe von Anders wirkte wunderbar kühlend, brannte jedoch etwas. Doch der eigentliche Schmerz wurde deutlich weniger. Sie hatte sich ihre Oberschenkel daraufhin verbunden, damit die Wunde geschützt war vor Kleidung und anderen äußeren Einflüssen.  
Nachdem sie mit allem fertig war, hatte Bodahn sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass einige Briefe angekommen waren. Sie prüfte die Anliegen an ihrem Schreibtisch, hatte sie nach Wichtigkeit sortiert. Doch eine richtige Ablenkung bot es ihr auch nicht.  
Somit saß Sie nun hier auf dem Bett, hing ihren Gedanken nach und wartete. Sie wartete auf Anders. Sei es er selbst oder eine Nachricht. Anders war inoffiziell vor einiger Zeit hier eingezogen, hatte einen eigenen kleinen Schlafbereich. Es war einfach sicherer für den Abtrünnigen, als in der Dunkelstadt zu leben. Außerdem war Hawke auch dankbar über seine Gesellschaft, vor allem seit Ihre Mutter gestorben war. Doch nun kam er nicht. Kein Lebenszeichen, auch keine Information darüber, wie es um Fenris steht.

Sie stand auf, ihr Mabari hob erschrocken den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie tätschelte ihn. „Entspann dich, mein Junge. Ich geh nur nochmal vor die Tür.“, erklärte sie ihm. Wie immer schien er sie zu verstehen, legte den Kopf auf den Pfoten ab. Sie dagegen legte sich eine einfache Lederrüstung an, nur zur Sicherheit. Zwar waren die Straßen mittlerweile deutlich sicherer als früher, aber sie wusste noch nicht so recht, wohin sie eigentlich wollte. Daher bewaffnete sie sich zum Schluss noch mit ihren Dolchen. Sie setzte die Kapuze auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die dunkle Nacht.

Der Himmel war fast wolkenlos, der Mond schien grell am Himmel und erleuchtete Kirkwall. Doch gleichzeitig waren auch die Schatten deutlicher, welche Hawke für sich nutzte. Sie schlich durch die Schatten, wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Augenscheinlich war niemand da, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Sie wollte alleine mit ihrer Verletzung nichts riskieren.  
Kurz hatte sie überlegt zu Fenris‘ Anwesen zu gehen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob Anders vielleicht noch dort war. Wenn dem so wäre, würde sie ihn dort lieber alleine lassen. Das war sie ihm schuldig.  
Als Alternative kam ihr der gehängte Mann in den Sinn. Vielleicht würde ihr das etwas Ablenkung bereiten. Ein paar Bier, eine Runde Karten spielen. Varrics Geschichten lauschen. Das klang gut.  
Somit machte Sie sich auf den direkten Weg in die Unterstadt, blieb in den Schatten verborgen. Der sehr eigene Geruch des gehängten Manns sowie dessen Geräuschkulisse wurden immer präsenter.

Angekommen betrat sie direkt die Taverne, eine stickige, gewohnt stinkende Wand kam ihr direkt entgegen. Ein extremer Kontrast von der kalten, klaren Nacht, aus der sie kam. Außerdem war es laut. Man hörte direkt, dass irgendwo laut diskutiert wurde, wahrscheinlich kurz vor einer Schlägerei. Gegröle, Gelächter, Gesänge – genau das richtige jetzt. Sie musste zwangsläufig grinsen, während sie näher eintrat.  
Sie wollte sich gerade genauer umsehen, ob sie irgendwen erkannte, doch da kam ihr schon direkt Isabella entgegen. „Gut, dass Ihr hier seid!“, sagte sie, klang dabei aber relativ entspannt. „Was gibt es denn? Ihr hattet doch nicht etwa Sehnsucht?“, scherzte Hawke und zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu. „Natürlich, immer!“, gab sie sarkastisch zurück und ein kleines charmantes Grinsen spiegelte sich in ihrem Mundwinkel wider, während sie sich gegen einen Balken lehnte. Sie hatten tatsächlich einmal eine Nacht miteinander verbracht. Relativ am Anfang, wo sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Aber dabei war es geblieben, seit dem folgte lediglich ein reger Austausch von sexuellen Anspielungen und kleinen Flirts. Hawke erwischte sich dabei, wie sie kurz mit dem Gedanken spielte, den Abend vielleicht ernsthaft mit Isabella zu verbringen. Ein bisschen ungezwungener Spaß würde ihr vielleicht gut dabei helfen, sich abzulenken. Und mit wem war es angenehmer, als mit Isabella?  
„Nein, aber im ernst. So gerne ich auch mit Euch den Abend verbringen würde… ich glaube einer unserer Gefährten bräuchte mehr Eure Aufmerksamkeit.“, sagte sie, als hätte sie Hawkes Gedanken gelesen. Dabei zeigte sie zunächst nur über ihre Schulter, ehe sie sich umdrehte und in die wirklich korrekte Richtung zeigte.  
Hawke folgte Isabellas Finger und entdeckte in der hintersten Ecke des gehängten Mannes ein Häufchen Elend, dass sich gerade wahnsinnig konzentrierte, um nach dem Bierkrug auf dem Tisch vor sich zu greifen. Das Häufchen Elend war Anders. Hawke drehte es den Magen um, ihren Freund so zu sehen. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff herunter, sein Blick war von endloser Traurigkeit erfüllt. Die einzige Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, verwendete er um das Bier zu ergreifen.  
Wortlos ging Hawke an Isabella vorbei, die ihr beim Vorbeigehen neckisch in den Hintern kniff. „Kommt sonst gerne später vorbei…“, säuselte sie. Hawke drehte sich nur noch kurz zu ihr um, konnte aber nur begrenzt ein Grinsen zurückgeben. Dazu sorgte sie sich grad zu sehr.  
Sie ging kurz zum Gastwirt, verlangte nach einem Schlüssel für ein Zimmer und warf ihm ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen. Er machte große Augen, wahrscheinlich war der eigentliche Preis deutlich niedriger, aber er korrigierte sie auch nicht. Gab ihr nur einen Schlüssel, welchen sie direkt entgegen nahm. Er erklärte, welches es genau wäre.  
Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg rüber zu Anders, der es mittlerweile geschafft hatte sein Bier zu greifen und nun daraus trank. Hawke nahm er erst gar nicht war. Erst, als sie sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen ließ und ihm sein Bier aus der Hand nahm. „Ich glaube, dass reicht erstmal für heute.“, sagte sie und trank dafür selbst aus dem Krug. „Was macht Ihr denn hier?!“, fragte er lallenderweise, versuchte sie aber möglichst ernst anzusehen. „Ihr solltet Euch doch schonen!“, ergänzte er tadelnd. Hawke dagegen nahm einen Schluck aus dem Krug. Der herbe Geschmack des Bieres breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus. „Meinen Verletzungen geht es gut, Anders. Die Salbe wirkt wunder. Und ein kleiner Spaziergang wird schon nicht schaden.“, entgegnete sie. Es kam nur ein resignierendes Grunzen von Anders, der nun auf den Tisch vor sich starrte, wo zuvor der Krug gestanden hatte.  
„Viel mehr sollten wir uns um euch sorgen machen. Es ist nicht schön euch so zu sehen.“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf dem Oberschenkel lag. Sie drückte seine Hand leicht in ihrer. „Kommt mit. Ihr solltet euch etwas hinlegen.“, sagte sie und zeigte ihm mit ihrer anderen Hand den Schlüssel, den sie hervorgeholt hatte. „Das entscheide immer noch ich selber.“, sträubte er sich. Sie stand auf, griff seine Hand fester und zog sie mit hoch. Widerwillig gab er nach. Wackelig stand er auf seinen Beinen, schaffte es aber noch zu laufen nach kurzem Finden des Gleichgewichts. Wie einen kleinen Jungen zog sie ihn hinter sich her, hinauf zu den Zimmern. Am Ende des Flurs schloss sie das Zimmer auf und trat hinein. Es war einfach gehalten. Ein Bett, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine Truhe. Ausreichend und sogar einigermaßen sauber. Aber kein Vergleich zu dem von Varric.  
Hawke zog den Magier in das Zimmer, schloss hinter ihm die Tür und schubste ihn sachte Richtung Bett. Die Richtung nahm er an, ließ sich mit dem Bauch auf das Bett fallen. Er lag einmal quer über dem Bett. Hawke zog die Stiefel aus, stieg dann auch auf das Bett und setzte sich am Kopfende gegen die Wand gelegt im Schneidersitz hin.  
„Erzählt mir was los ist.“, forderte sie Anders besorgt auf. „Das wisst ihr doch genau.“, kam es leise und genuschelt zurück. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Zum einen Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es schlecht um Fenris stand. Oder halt das, was Anders nun aus allem herausinterpretiert hatte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“, gab sie leise zu. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie sich beide an. Hawke war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Anders vielleicht einfach schon am Einschlafen war. Entgegen der Vermutung richtete er sich aber auf einmal etwas auf, stemmte den Oberkörper mit den Armen hoch. Er drehte sich zu ihr, setzte sich langsam hin. Aber der Blick war gesenkt zum Bett. „Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?“, fragte er schließlich leise.  
Sie spürte, wie unwillkürlich Hitze in ihr aufstieg. „Da war nichts zu sagen.“, entgegnete sie, blickte ihn trotz jedes Protestes in ihrem Körper weiter an. Anders Blick schnellte hoch zu ihr. „Nichts zu sagen? Ihr habt Gefühle für Fenris! Wie könnt Ihr das Verschweigen? Die ganze Zeit über!“, brachte er nun laut und wütend hervor. Hawke schwieg einen Moment, suchte nach Worten. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil es egal ist!“ – „Wie kann das egal sein?!“, brach er hervor. Er bemühte sich sehr, die Folgen des Alkohols zu unterdrücken und klar zu sprechen. „Es ist nie egal, was man fühlt. Und ich klage euch so oft vor wie es mir geht und Ihr verschweigt mir, was in Euch vorgeht. Ich weiß doch gar nicht mehr wer Ihr seid! Ihr behaltet alles für euch, während ich Euch alles erzähle. Das ist nicht fair. Was verschweigt Ihr mir noch? Seid Ihr vielleicht schon heimlich mit Ihm zusammen und belächelt gemeinsam, was ich Euch erzähle? Ich …“ – „Anders, hört auf!“, unterbrach Hawke Ihn, kräftig, aber mit leichter Verzweiflung im Ton. Er hörte tatsächlich direkt auf und sah sie etwas verdutzt auf. Wahrscheinlich war er auch etwas überrascht über seinen eigenen Redeschwall, der in seiner Trunkenheit über Ihn kam. „Beim Erbauer, was traut Ihr mir eigentlich zu?“, setzte sie fort. „Ich habe Euch niemals betrogen. Ja, Ihr habt Recht damit, dass Fenris für mich wichtig geworden ist. Aber es tut nichts zur Sache. Ich habe nicht vor diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Es bleibt alles wie es ist und ich werde Euch nicht im Weg stehen.“  
Anders Blick senkte sich. Er schwieg. Hawke sah ihn weiter an, wusste aber auch nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Es war alles gesagt. Anders kurzer Energieschub war nun wieder verflogen, er sah müde aus.  
Sie rückte näher zu ihm heran, griff nach seinen Händen, die schlaff auf dem Bett lagen. Sie hielt seine Hände in ihren, strich mit ihren Daumen über seine Handrücken. „Ich will auch nicht, dass zwischen uns etwas steht. Ihr seid mir wichtig, Anders. Ich will euch nicht als Freund verlieren. Und ich will, dass Ihr glücklich seid!“, sagte sie bestimmt, senkte den Kopf und stieß liebevoll wie eine Katze mit ihrer Stirn gegen seine, da er bislang immer noch nach unten starrte.  
„Ich weiß…“, kam es nur sehr leise von ihm. Er richtete seinen Kopf zwar auf, lehnte sich leicht weg von ihr. Er sah schräg an ihr vorbei. Er sah angestrengt aus, schien zu überlegen, was er dachte, was er fühlte… was er sagen wollte. „Es tut mir Leid…“, kam es schließlich von ihm. „es ist nur so… ich werde niemals eine Chance bei Fenris haben. Die Barriere, die er um sich hat, da werde ich nie durchdringen. Aber Ihr…“, er wendete den Blick nun zu Hawke. Sie sah, dass seine Augen glänzten. „… Ihr habt mit Sicherheit eine Chance bei ihm. Euch hasst er nicht. Ich möchte doch auch, dass Ihr glücklich seid. Wäre es dann nicht fair, wenn Ihr Eure Chance wenigstens nutzt?“  
Hawke schüttelte direkt den Kopf. „Nein… das steht mir nicht zu. Außerdem lenkt sowas zu sehr ab. Das darf ich mir nicht erlauben.“ Sie lächelte. Auch, wenn sie nur dachte, dass es sie schon zu sehr ablenkte. Das darf ohnehin nicht so weiter gehen.  
„Ihr redet Blödsinn.“, entgegnete der Magier schläfrig, gähnte. Hawke schmunzelte. „Kommt, legt Euch hin, schlaf erstmal.“ Zwar protestierte Anders, fast so wie ein kleiner Junge, aber im Endeffekt gab er nach. Legte den Kopf auf ihren Schoß, den sie streichelte, bis sie spürte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie schob sanft seinen Kopf von Ihrem Schoß, deckte den Magier zu. Leise zog sie die Schuhe an und verließ das Gastzimmer.


	4. Hawke

Die klärende Nachtluft fühlte sich in Ihren Lungen an wie eine Reinigung von der stickigen Luft des gehängten Mannes. Ein leichter Windzug war zwischen den Häusern und Gassen zu spüren, auf dem Weg, den sie nun genau so unscheinbar gefolgt war, wie auf dem Weg zum gehängten Mann. Der Mond stand hell am Himmel, tauchte alles in einen leichten bläulich-grauen Schimmer.  

Hawke stand nun vor dem Anwesen von Fenris. Der Wind wehte ihr eine Strähne ihres schwarzen, kurzen Haares ins Gesicht – doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Sie überlegte, ob sie reingehen sollte. Sie wollte doch nur nach ihm sehen. Wie es ihm geht, wie er aussieht. Ob er schläft oder schon wach ist. Wäre alles normal, wäre es auch ganz legitim. Aber so wie es war, hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde nicht normal sein. Ihr Herz klopfte schon bei dem Gedanken nur durch diese Tür zu gehen.  Auch wenn Anders ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ok wäre – sie glaubte nicht, dass Anders auch morgen noch so denken würde wie heute. Er war betrunken gewesen, hatte die Bedeutung seiner eigenen Worte nicht verstanden.  

Dennoch wollte sie wissen, wie es ihrem Gefährten ging. Da sollte nichts dabei sein. Somit gab sie sich selber einen Ruck und betrat das Anwesen. 

Bis auf ihre Schritte, welche durch die Hallen hallten, war es totenstill. Zudem gab die Dunkelheit der Nacht dem ganzen Anwesen einen Eindruck eines Geisterhauses. Gemütlich war es definitiv nicht. Doch leicht schien das Feuer des Kamins, leitete ihr den Weg zu dem Zimmer, in welchem Fenris liegen müsste.    
Ins Zimmer trat sie leise, vorsichtig. Bemerkte flüchtig, dass Fenris nach wie vor in seinem Bett lag – Augen geschlossen. Das Kaminfeuer war schwächer geworden, gab nicht mehr die Wärme wie zuvor. Daher begab sich Hawke zunächst zu dem Kamin, füllte ihn auf mit weiterem Holz. Allerdings neigte sich das Holz langsam dem Ende zu – vielleicht sollte sie am nächsten Tag neues organisieren.  

Für einen Moment beobachtete sie, wie das Feuer sich langsam ausbreitete. Zum einen, um die stärker werdende Wärme zu genießen, und zum anderen, um Zeit zu schinden, bevor sie sich zu dem Elfen umdrehen würde. Sie konnte nicht so recht einordnen, warum sie den Moment vor sich hinauszögerte. Wie genau das Gefühl war, was sie fühlte. Doch letzten Endes drehte sie sich dann noch um, Schritt langsam auf den schlafenden Elfen zu.  

Er sah jetzt definitiv besser aus als vor ein paar Stunden. Anders und Varric hatten ihm seine blutverschmierte Rüstung abgenommen, ihm stattdessen eine schwarze Leinenhose angezogen. Sein Bauch war verbunden worden, seine Brust von kleineren Narben und Wunden übersäht. Sein Arm lag angewinkelt auf der Brust, war mit einer Bandage umwickelt, die auch um seinen Hals ging zur Stabilisierung. Hawke setzte sich auf ein freies Stück auf dem Bett neben ihn, betrachtete ihn. Sie hatte von seinen Lyrium Zeichnungen auf dem Körper bislang noch nie so viel gesehen. Wie sie sich vom Hals abwärts erstreckten über seine Brustmuskulatur, teilweise unter dem Verband verschwanden oder nach hinten zu seinem Rücken. Seine Arme, die ebenfalls mit dieser mysteriös leuchtenden Substanz gezeichnet waren, selbst seine Hände. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, die Tätowierungen auf seiner atmenden Brust berühren zu wollen – hielt sich aber dann doch zurück. Stattdessen betrachtete sie sein weiterhin friedlich schlafendes Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Anders ihm etwas verabreicht, damit er möglichst traumlos weiterschlafen würde, bis sein Körper sich erholt hat. An seiner einen Gesichtshälfte hatte er eine große Schürfwunde, aber sonst schien es unverletzt. Sein Haar war leicht feucht, aber nicht mehr blutverschmiert. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihm auch die versucht etwas zu waschen.    
Erneut wanderte ihr Blick zu seinem angewinkelten Arm, den Anders auch vorhin eingerenkt hatte. Ein Verband war separat um seinen Unterarm gewickelt. Im Vergleich zu den anderen Verbänden schien dieser hier völlig durchtränkt zu sein von Blut. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen und spürte direkt, dass dieser wirklich durch war – da würde die Wunde wahrscheinlich nicht gut drunter heilen. Hawke löste vorsichtig den Verband, worunter eine klaffende Wunde zum Vorschein kam, die sich offensichtlich keine Erholung fand. 

Somit war sie aufgestanden, hatte in dem Haus nach neuen Verbänden und nach frischem Wasser gesucht. Allerdings fand sie nur ein paar augenscheinlich saubere, kleine Stofffetzen, aber auch Wasser. Damit reinigte sie die Haut um die Wunde herum, versuchte die Wunde selbst etwas trocken zu tupfen, ehe sie etwas von ihrer eigenen Salbe darauf verteilte. Was bei ihr so wunderbar half musste bei ihm auch wirken.    
Doch das Problem war nun, dass sie nicht wusste, womit sie die Wunde wieder verbinden sollte. Die Fetzen waren alle viel zu klein, um sie vernünftig um den Arm herum zu binden – also musste sie improvisieren. Sie legte einen Fetzen auf die Wunde, löste daraufhin von ihrem Hals ihr rotes Halstuch, welches sie erst am Abend frisch umgebunden hatte. Dies war lang genug, um es um seinen Unterarm zu binden und damit den Stofffetzen zu befestigen. Nicht optimal – aber nützlich.     
   
Fenris hatte sich während der Prozedur kein bisschen bewegt. Lediglich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Aber Hawke war beruhigt, es hatte doch alles anscheinend schlimmer ausgesehen als es im Endeffekt war. Sie ging hinüber zum Lagerfeuer. Auf der Bank stand eine Flasche Wein. Sie wurde schon ein wenig geleert, der Korken war nur leicht in die Öffnung gesteckt worden. Sie zog ihn heraus, roch kurz daran und nahm einen Schluck. Es war ein bescheidener Tag gewesen. Sollte Fenris sich beschweren würde sie ihm eine neue besorgen. Doch sie brauchte es gerade. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden neben dem Kamin – von hier aus hatte sie einen guten Blick auf Fenris als auch zur Tür, konnte aber gleichzeitig die Wärme des Kamins genießen, während sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand lehnte und ab und an ein paar Schlucke Wein zur inneren Wärme zu sich nahm.    
Mit jedem Schluck, den sie trank, spürte sie zunehmend, wie ihr Übelkeit aufstieg. Aber nicht wegen der üblichen Unverträglichkeit des Gebräus, sondern aufgrund der Gefühle, deren Unterdrückung immer weniger wurde. Irgendwie war sie überfordert. Der kurze Gedanke, dass Fenris von dem Oger hätte getötet werden können, hatte ihr noch mehr gezeigt, wie wichtig er ihr geworden war. Wenn er auf einmal nicht mehr da wäre. Auch wenn sie zu ihm keinerlei Nähe hatte, kaum Kontakt sogar, er würde fehlen. Auf seine ganz eigene Art. Sie lachte dabei kurz auf, spürte dabei, wie ihre Augen etwas feucht wurden. Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, ohne es wirklich bewusst zu tun.    
Anders hatte Recht. Er würde niemals eine Chance bekommen.  Und sie? Vielleicht. Sofern Fenris überhaupt irgendjemanden eine Chance geben würde. Falls er überhaupt sich auf jemanden voll und ganz einlassen würde. Es war eigentlich schwer vorstellbar. Aber wie gerne sie es versuchen würde. Ihn umsorgen, während er wach war. Mit ihm sprechen, kleine Signale geben. Unbedacht berühren und dabei das Herz höher schlagen spüren. Das Kribbeln spüren, wenn sie versuchen würde über eine unbedachte Berührung hinauszugehen… 

 

* * *

 

Sie erwachte von einem knarrenden Geräusch. Fast schreckhaft riss sie die Augen auf, nahm direkt die Helligkeit des Raumes wahr, die ihr ein unliebsames Stechen im Kopf verursachte. Nachdem ihre Augen sich allmählich daran gewöhnt hatten erkannte sie den Grund ihres Erwachens: Fenris war erwacht, versuchte mit seinem unverletzten Arm unbeholfen sich aufzurichten.    
Unwohlsein stieg in ihr auf. Ein Hauch von Schwindel überkam sie, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass sie hier eingeschlafen war. Sie versuchte direkt aufzustehen, stieß dabei die leere Flasche laut klirrend von sich fort. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Beine – anscheinend wäre es wieder an der Zeit, die Oberschenkel neu einzusalben. Sie unterdrückte ein Fluchen, versuchte einfach nur noch langsamer sich aufzurichten. Fenris hatte kurz zu ihr gesehen, schien aber nicht überrascht über ihre Anwesenheit. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich schon vorher gesehen, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Nun war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich aufzurichten und seine zahlreichen Schmerzen einzuordnen.  

„Wartet, ich helfe Euch.“, sagte die junge Frau, nachdem sie sowohl Gleichgewicht als auch Kraft wiedergefunden hatte und eilte direkt zu dem Elfen hinüber. 

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“, entgegnete er, verzog aber schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er sich gerade auf die beschädigte Schulter drehte, um sich dann seitlich mit dem relativ unbeschadeten Arm hochdrücken zu können. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett, griff nach seinem gesunden Arm und zog ihn daran aufrecht hoch. Er zuckte etwas, sah sie irritiert, fast erschrocken, an, als er ihre Berührung gespürt hatte. Unmittelbar nachdem er sitzend halt gefunden hatte, zog er seinen Arm aus ihren Händen, sah sie aber nicht an.  

„Warum seid Ihr hier?“, fragte er emotionslos.  

„Ihr wart völlig bewusstlos. Daher hielt ich es für besser Euch über Nacht hier nicht alleine zu lassen.“ – „Über Nacht?“, entgegnete er direkt, war sichtlich irritiert.  

„Der Oger hatte euch ziemlich zugesetzt, als Ihr mir zur Hilfe geeilt seid… Ich danke Euch dafür.“ – „Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken.“, entgegnete er. Hawke glaubte, eine leichte Bitterkeit herauszuhören. Sie schwieg, senkte den Blick. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Halstuch sich von seinem Arm löste. „Oh, wartet.“ 

Sie stand auf, kniete sich mit einem Bein vor ihm hin, um besser an seinen Arm ranzukommen. Sie löste das Halstuch einmal komplett, nahm auch den Stofffetzen von der Wunde runter. Die Wunde sah schon deutlich besser aus. Sie nahm einen neuen Stofffetzen, gab etwas von der Salbe darauf und legte ihn wieder auf die Wunde, ehe sie alles wieder umband mit dem Halstuch. Diesmal versuchte sie den Knoten deutlich fester zu machen. „Das sollte jetzt besser halten. Ich hatte leider keine Verbände gefunden, daher diese Improvisation mit meinem Halstuch.“, erklärte sie sich, lächelte kurz zu ihm auf, ehe sie die Salbe wieder verstaute. Dass keines zurück kam wunderte sie nicht. Doch der kurze Blickkontakt ließ hier Herz kurz springen. Sie durchbrach ihn direkt, indem sie aufstand. Ihr Kreislauf meldete sich kurz mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl bei ihr zurück. Sie hätte den Wein nicht trinken sollen.  

Mit ein paar Schritten Richtung Kamin versuchte Sie unauffällig die Balance wiederzufinden.  

„Wieso sorgt Ihr Euch so um mich?“, hörte Sie den Elfen fragen. Sie schwieg einen Moment, drehte sich nicht um, suchte nach einer plausiblen Antwort.  

„Ihr gehört zu meinen Gefährten. Auch wenn Ihr meine Entscheidungen nicht immer teilt unterstützt Ihr mich jederzeit. Oder rettet mir mein Leben.“ Sie drehte sich um und schenkte ihm erneut ein kleines Lächeln. „Außerdem fand ich Euren Wein sehr ansprechend, vielleicht bin ich auch nur ungewollt hier versackt.“, ergänzte sie grinsend, um die Stimmung in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Fenris Mundwinkel hob sich ein wenig zu Hawkes Überraschung. Ihr wurde auf einmal unnötig warm. Fenris stand auf, wenn er dabei Schmerzen empfand, versteckte er sie gut. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt meine Weinvorräte nicht vollständig aufgebraucht.“, sagte er, klang für seine Verhältnisse fast schon scherzhaft, während er hinüberging zu seinem Schrank neben dem Kamin, welchen er prüfend öffnete. Auf den Inhalt des Schrankes konnte sich Hawke kaum konzentrieren. Zu sehr war sie gebannt von seinen mit Lyrium dekorierten Muskeln seines Rücken, die mit seiner Bewegung mitgingen, während er mit seinem gesunden Arm eine Flasche Wein aus einem der oberen Regale griff. Zwangsläufig wendete sie den Blick ab und hob ihn an auf Höhe Gesichtes, als er sich umdrehte. Er jedoch sah sie nicht an. Stattdessen zog er fast routiniert mithilfe seiner Zähne den Korken aus der Flasche, während er hinüber zu dem Tisch ging. Dort stellte er zunächst die Flasche ab, ehe er den Korken aus dem Mund nahm und auf den Tisch legte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, griff wieder nach der Flasche und trank einen Schluck daraus.  

Als er die Flasche von den Lippen absetzte sah er direkt zu Hawke. Er hielt ihr die Flasche anbietend entgegen.  

„Nein, danke. Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen und Anders Bescheid geben, dass Ihr wach seid. Dann kann er euch nochmal Untersuchen.“, sagte sie, machte sich dabei schon auf den Weg zur Tür des Zimmers. Fenris schnaubte verächtlich. 

„War ja zu erwarten, dass Ihr geht. Hauptsache ich bin bald wieder bereit Euch zu folgen, um für Euch zu kämpfen.“ Hawke biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Vielleicht interpretierte sie zu viel oder bildete es sich ein – doch sie meinte zu hören, dass er in seiner Stimme etwas verletzt klang. Vielleicht hätte sie gehen sollen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste gewesen. Dennoch drehte sie sich um, ging zu dem zweiten Stuhl an Fenris' Tisch, setzte sich. Er sah sie nicht an.  

„Ich habe mich wirklich um Euch gesorgt.“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf, sah sie direkt an. Kälte lag darin. „Das soll ich Euch glauben? Ich bin für Euch doch auch nur ein Sklave, mehr nicht. Ihr meidet schon immer mich und meine Gesellschaft.“  

Hawke zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie griff nach der Flasche Wein, die Fenris abgestellt hatte und trank einen Schluck. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr meine Gesellschaft geschätzt hättet. Eure Äußerungen sind immer so… als würdet Ihr alle meine Handlungen und Entscheidungen nicht Teilen.“ 

Statt etwas zu antworten schwieg der Elf. Trank einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wein, während er in die leere starrte. Sie dagegen beobachtete Ihn, versuchte die Situation zu verstehen.  

„Ich dachte, Ihr zieht es vor, für Euch zu sein.", sagte sie schließlich. Fenris drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr, sah ihr direkt in die Augen – ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.  

"Niemand zieht es vor, alleine zu sein. Auch ich mach da keine Ausnahme. Sonst hätte ich mich nicht Euch und Euren Gefährten angeschlossen." Er sah erneut weg, während er einen Schluck aus der Flasche trank.    
Hawke wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, was sie davon halten sollte.  

"Habt Ihr Schmerzen?", wechselte sie das Thema nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens.  

"Hatte schon schlimmere. Nichts, was man nicht mit Wein betäuben könnte.", erwiderte er knapp, während er weiter trank und den Augenkontakt mied. Hawke betrachtete ihn, seinen freien Oberkörper - die Linien aus Lyrium. Genau wusste sie nicht, was seine Vergangenheit war. Er ließ nur leicht etwas durchsickern, wenn sie unterwegs waren. Aber auch nicht zu viel.  

"Taten sie weh, als Ihr sie bekommen habt?", fragte sie laut aus. "Also diese Zeichnungen?" 

Er wandte den Blick wieder zu ihr, stellte die Flasche ab. Hawke griff nach ihr, auch wenn Fenris den Griff noch nicht gänzlich gelöst hatte. Unwillkürlich berührte sie seine Finger dabei, wodurch er ruckartig die Hand wegzog.  

"Sie tun es heute noch." Er schwieg kurz, schien zu überlegen, wieviel er mehr erzählen wollte.   

Er erzählte von der Tortour, den Qualen, die er dabei durchmachen musste. Das sie ihm zwar die Kraft gaben, die er heute hat, aber ihm auch all seine Erinnerungen genommen hatten an sein früheres Leben. Sie tranken beide, leerten zwei Flaschen seines Weines. Er schien sich zu bemühen offen zu Hawke zu sein. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer über das zu sprechen, was er in seinem Leben als Sklave erleben musste. Auch über die Ereignisse in Seheron, welche ihn zu seiner endgültigen Flucht bewegt hatten. Doch er schien es erzählen zu wollen. Und Hawke wollte es hören. Er beantwortete ihre Fragen. Doch bei jeder Antwort und Erklärung wuchs auch in ihr eine Traurigkeit heran. Traurigkeit darüber, was diesem Elfen wiederfahren war.  

"Fenris, ich verspreche Euch, sollte Danarius nur ansatzweise in Eure Nähe kommen, werden wir Euch rächen.", verkündete Hawke lautstark, während sie sich über die Brüstung lehnte. Ihnen war bei dem Wein langsam zu warm geworden in dem kleinen Kaminzimmer, weswegen sie nun an der Brüstung zwischen den Treppen standen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über Fenris Gesicht, der sich nur mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung lehnte.  

"Ihr Lächelt definitiv zu selten.", sprach der Alkohol aus ihr. "Es steht euch deutlich besser." 

Innerlich tadelte sie sich für die Worte. Warum nur hatte sie weiter Alkohol getrunken? Und warum nur merkte man ihm davon nichts an? 

"Ihr seid betrunken.", stellte er schmunzelnd fest, wandte sich zu ihr, während er sich nun seitlich gegen die Brüstung lehnte.  

Sie lachte kurz auf. "Als ob. Würdet ihr öfters mal Eure Abende im Gehängten Mann verbringen, würdet ihr wissen, wann ich wirklich betrunken bin.", versuchte sie sich rauszureden. Aber er hatte Recht. Zwar war sie noch bei Sinnen, konnte sich noch normal bewegen. Doch ihre Zunge war zu locker und ihre Gedanken zu ungezügelt.  

Wie er gerade vor ihr stand: Lässig, trotz der bandagierten Schulter. Seine Gesichtszüge vergleichsweise entspannt, fast freundlich. Die Muskeln seines schmalen Körpers, die mit diesen verteufelten Tätowierungen gezeichnet waren.  

Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm, als sie ihre Hand hob. "So schmerzhaft, aber doch so wunderschön.", sprach sie leise dabei ihren Gedanken aus. Vorsichtig, als wäre die Haut aus Porzellan, berührte sie eine Linie auf seiner Brust. Er zuckte bei der Berührung leicht, doch wich nicht zurück. Sie zeichnete die Linie nach. Wanderte dabei die Brustmuskulatur hinauf, hoch zu seinem Hals, über seinen Kehlkopf. Sie stoppte erst auf seinem Kinn, wo die Zeichnungen direkt unter seinen Lippen endeten. Sie betrachtete die Lippen. Sie war ihm unbewusst näher gekommen, es war kaum mehr Platz zwischen ihren Körpern. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie über seine Unterlippe, während sie mit ihrem Gesicht sich seinem näherte. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Fenris bewegte sich nicht, schien wie erstarrt.  

Doch bevor ihre Lippen seine berühren konnten, kam ihr Anders in den Sinn. Schlagartig wich sie zurück. Was tat sie hier? "Es... es tut mir Leid.", brachte sie nur hervor, wagte es nicht, den Elfen anzusehen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich schnell um, hastete die Treppe hinunter, ignorierte dabei den protestierenden Schmerz ihrer Oberschenkel über das plötzliche Tempo. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein? Was sollte Fenris nur von dem ganzen halten?    

Sie eilte durch die Halle, drehte sich nicht zu Fenris um. Sah nicht, wie er ihr nachsah, sich dabei fast schon unsicher mit seiner linken Hand durch sein weißes Haar strich, bis diese in seinem Nacken endete und dort verweilte, bis Hawke komplett aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.


	5. Hawke

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Nun hatte sie es geschafft, sich in eine Situation zu bringen, wo sie nicht wusste, wie sie da ohne weiteres wieder rauskommen sollte. So konnte sie wohl kaum Fenris unter die Augen treten, nicht mal Anders. Und zwangsläufig würde sie das wieder tun müssen. Fenris musste sie vorspielen, dass dies absolut keine Bedeutung hatte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie sie das ansatzweise glaubwürdig rüberbringen würde, da sie schon bei dem Gedanken daran sich verhaspelte und sich nicht ansatzweise glaubwürdig vorkam. Und Anders gegenüber hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war nicht mal ein halber Tag vergangen nach dem Gespräch mit ihm, nachdem sie diesen betrunkenen Versuch begonnen hatte, Fenris zu küssen. 

Und nun vergingen die Tage. Hawkes Bein hatte sich dank Anders' Salbe schnell erholt, wodurch sie wieder ein paar Aufgaben erledigen konnte. Doch sie hielt Anders und Fenris zunächst raus. Nutzte die Aufgaben mit den anderen, um sich selbst abzulenken, den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Dies funktionierte gut, so konnte sie in ruhigen Momenten auch um einiges klarer denken. 

Es erwies sich als nützlich, als Anders eines abends bei ihr vorbeikam, um erneut mit ihr zu reden. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn mied, genauso wie er sie gemieden hatte. Somit hatten sie sich beide auf das Bett gesetzt, wie sie es früher immer getan hatten. Und sie nutzte den Moment, um Anders ehrlich zu erzählen, was passiert war, dass sie schlussendlich Fenris fast geküsst hätte, es aber doch abgebrochen hatte. Auch, dass Fenris keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Anders hörte sich alles schweigsam an, zeigte keine Emotionen oder ähnliches. 

Als sie geendet hatte, musste Anders kurz schlucken, verhielt sich daraufhin aber sehr sachlich. Er erklärte ihr erneut, dass es ok für ihn wäre, wenn sie ihren Gefühlen nachgeben würde. Es wäre einfach richtig. Er hatte seine Zeit gehabt, in welcher er erfahren durfte, wie die Liebe sein konnte. Die wahrhaftig und schön war. Auch wenn sie leider mit Karls Tod unglaublich schmerzhaft geendet hatte. Aber er war dankbar, dass er das erleben durfte. Und er gönnt es Hawke, genau so eine Erfahrung machen zu dürfen. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur verrannt in seinen Gefühlen. Vielleicht hatte er nur nach der Besänftigung von Karl und dessen Tod sich in etwas geflüchtet, wo er sich zu sehr reingesteigert hatte die letzten Jahre. Und einseitig brachten diese Gefühle auch keine Zukunft. Er wollte das Fenris glücklich werden würde und wenn dies bedeuten würde, dass Hawke diejenige sein sollte, die ihn glücklich macht, dann wird es so schon richtig sein.   
Außerdem sprach er ein Thema an, worüber er meistens schwieg, worüber er sonst nicht recht reden wollte. Und das war Gerechtigkeit. Er spürte ihn, vor allen in sehr labilen Situationen. Musste den Einfluss abwenden, da er wusste, über welche Macht er verfügte. Und dieser Geist in ihm machte ihn gefährlich und unberechenbar. Nachdem er es die letzten Jahre verdrängt hatte, war ihm dies nun wieder bewusst geworden. Dass er, Anders, wahrlich nicht die beste Option für Fenris wäre. Fenris hätte es nicht verdient, erneut Schaden durch einen Magier zu nehmen – vor allem nicht, wenn er diesem blind vertrauen würde. 

Hawke hatte nur zugehört, zwischendurch versucht Anders von seinen Gedankengängen abzubringen. Sie diskutierten friedlich bis spät in die Nacht, ohne eine Einigung zu finden, bis sie aus Erschöpfung beieinander einschliefen. 

Hawke und Anders hatte diese Nacht gut getan, sie hatten nun wieder eine Ebene miteinander gefunden. Dennoch hielt Hawke sich weiterhin von Fenris fern. Schob die Ausrede vor, dass Fenris mit Sicherheit noch Heilungszeit benötigte - auch wenn ihr jeder etwas anderes klarmachen wollte. Doch Fenris selbst hatte sich bislang nicht persönlich zu Hawke begeben. Verschanzte sich in seinem Anwesen. Die junge Frau wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wollte sich darüber auch keine Gedanken machen. 

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem sie nicht mehr drum herum kam. Varric hatte sie gebeten, ihn in einer Familienangelegenheit zu begleiten. Es ging um seinen Bruder Bartrand, der angeblich wieder da wäre. Und nachdem dieser den Götzen aus den Tiefen Wegen gestohlen und sie dort ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte, hatten sie alle eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Varric bestand allerdings darauf, dass Fenris sie begleiten sollte und erlaubte keine Ausrede von Hawke. Aveline wollte er hier nicht mit dabei haben. 

Somit war die junge Frau nun auf den Weg in die Richtung des Anwesens, welches Bartrands Wohnsitz sein sollte. Sie hatte es bereits erblickt, sah auch schon Merrill und Varric dort warten. Und Fenris, welcher sich lässig gegen die Steinmauer lehnte, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das rechte Bein gegen die Wand angewinkelt. Er sah ihr entgegen, zeigte zunächst keinerlei Reaktion. Erst als Merrill sie auch entdeckte und es den anderen mitteilte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und griff nach seinem Großschwert neben sich. Er ging langsam zu den anderen, ließ aber den Blick nicht von ihr ab.   
Hawke dagegen wich mit ihrem Blick von ihm ab, konzentrierte sich auf Varric. 

"Hier ist es?", fragte sie rhetorisch, wartete auf keine Rückmeldung, ehe sie schon die Treppen hinaufging. Es war alles behangen mit Spinnweben – selbst die Tür. 

"Es ist merkwürdig, dass es so verlassen hier aussieht. Aber bei allem, was ich gehört habe, müsste er da sein.", dachte Varric laut. 

"Vielleicht soll es aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen wirken.", entgegnete Hawke. 

"Ihr meint, es könnte eine Falle sein? Hm.... vielleicht habt ihr recht." 

"Finden wir es einfach heraus.", entschied sie und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Anwesen. 

Der erste Raum war voller Unordnung, sah dementsprechend auch sehr verlassen aus. Es war ruhig – zu ruhig. Vorsichtig ging Hawke weiter geradeaus, zur nächsten Tür, die sich ihnen bot. Leise öffnete Sie diese, sah dort fast schon zusammen kauernd Wachleute am Kamin stehen. Im ersten Moment ließ sich für sie nicht einordnen, ob diese feindselig waren. 

Es beantwortete sich von selbst, als diese sie erblickten. Sofort griffen sie zu ihren Waffen und stürmten auf sie zu. Hawke griff nach einem Fläschchen, gefüllt mit Gas, welches sie zu ihnen warf, um diese zunächst für einen Moment zu betäuben. Im Anschluss griff sie nach den auf ihren Rücken geschnallten Dolchen und preschte voran. Merrill und Varric hatten bereits begonnen aus der Distanz zu attackieren, Fenris preschte an ihr vorbei, nahm sich die ersten der Wachmänner vor. Hawke begann ebenfalls, sich nacheinander die Wache vorzunehmen. Es war merkwürdig - sie wirkten völlig verwirrt. Für Hawke war es keine Kunst die Wachmänner mit ihren Angriffen zu überraschen. Sie schienen nicht sie selbst zu sein. 

Der Kampf war relativ schnell vorbei. "Beim Erbauer – was hat Bartrand ihnen nur angetan?", fragte Varric, während er über die niedergestreckten Körper blickte. Schweigend stimmten sie ihm alle zu, während sie sich mit Vorsicht zum nächsten Raum begaben. 

Auch in diesem warteten mehrere verrückte Wachmänner, die sie direkt angriffen. Und auch in den darauf folgenden Zimmern. Die Gegner waren nicht schwierig, aber es war ausdauernd. Es blieb kaum Zeit für Erholung, sobald schon die nächste verrückte Wache sie empfing. 

Gut war, dass sie sich hierbei nicht mit Fenris auseinander setzen brauchte. Sie mussten kaum aufeinander achten, da jeder gut mit seinem Gegner zurecht kam. Außerdem konnte sie sich völlig in der Situation fallen lassen und konzentriert einen Gegner nach dem nächsten ausschalten. Sie blendete Fenris völlig aus. Und auch er hielt sich von ihr fern – das war ihr recht. Zwischendurch waren im Kampf verrückte Kommandanten, die es ihnen etwas schwerer machten. Aber Varrics und Merrills Hilfe reichten aus – Fenris und Hawke brauchten einander nicht unterstützen. 

Kritisch wurde es nur, als sie im Saal ankamen – dort kam die verrückte Wache von allen Seiten – aber sie schafften es dennoch. Überströmt vom Blut der Gegner machten sie sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf, die sich am Ende des Saals befand. Ein Zwerg kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen. Hawke hob die Dolche, bereit zum Angriff. "Hawke, halt. Das ist Hugin, einer von Bartrands Diener – ich kenne ihn." 

Hawke ließ die Dolche sinken – Hugin erzählte ihnen freiwillig alles, was sie wissen wollten. Bartrand schien tatsächlich verrückt geworden zu sein. Nachdem er den Thaig verlassen hatte, schien er Gesänge in seinem Kopf zu hören. Er hatte den Götzen deswegen verkauft – doch danach wurde wohl alles noch schlimmer. Er zwang seine Wachen und Diener Lyrium zu sich zu nehmen, damit auch diese die Gesänge wahrnehmen würden. Jedoch trat dies nicht ein und er schien den Dienern noch schlimmeres anzutun. 

Ehe Hugin floh, bat er Hawke und Varric darum, den Dienern, die sich in Bartrands Zimmer befanden, ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten. Varric schien unsicher darüber, was er davon halten sollte – er meinte, dass dies alles definitiv nicht nach seinem Bruder klingen würde. 

Somit standen sie nun vor der Tür, wohinter sich Bartrand befinden musste. Hawke stieß die Tür mit ihrem Fuß auf. Sie erhaschten einen kurzen Blick auf Varrics Bruder, ehe dieser auf einmal zu verschwinden schien. Es krachte und polterte – und sie alle drehten sich schlagartig um. Bartrand war nun hinter ihnen und von unten kamen wieder etliche verrückte Wachen – sie schienen sie hier oben einzukesseln. Außerdem kamen sie Varric und Merrill viel zu nahe. Während Fenris bereits voran geprescht war, rannte Hawke direkt auf das Gelände zu, lies ein Glasfläschchen beim Absprung zwischen den Wachen fallen, flog über das Geländer hinab in den Saal. Natürlich bemerkten sowohl Bartrand als auch die Wachen, dass die schwarzhaarige Frau nun unten im Saal war und rannten zu ihr hinab. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Fenris die übrigen Wachen oben erledigte, während Merrill und Varric bereits begannen, Hawke zu unterstützen. Gut durchdacht war das ganze nicht, denn nun befand sich Hawke im Zentrum von diversen verrückten Wachen und Kommandanten – nur Bartrand, den sah sie gerade nirgends. 

Sie bemühte sich ihre Gegner von sich fernzuhalten – doch bei der Masse die sie umgab gelang es ihr nicht so richtig. Sie bekam diverse Schnitte ab, schmeckte Blut, aber nichts ernsthaftes. Doch selbst konnte sie auch nur eingeschränkt austeilen und kam nicht aus dem Kreis von Gegnern raus. Auch die Zauber von Merrill und die Pfeile von Varric halfen kaum. 

Im nächste Moment hörte sie einen heftigen Schmerzensschrei – ein verrückte Kommandant war durchbohrt mit einer Klinge. Er sackte zusammen, als diese aus ihm herausgezogen wurde. Fenris tauchte dahinter auf. Die gesamte verrückte Wache um Hawke herum hielt kurz irritiert inne. Sie nutzte den Moment, lies erneut ein Gasfläschchen fallen. Fenris kam zu ihr in den Kreis, stellte sich mit seinen Rücken an ihren. Sie spürte die bekannte Energie, die durch sie beide nun zu fließen schien. Auch wenn nur Fenris Lyriumszeichen begannen zu leuchten – sie spürte sie auch, wie eine Aura. Spürte jedes kleines Signal seines Körpers, so wie er auch ihre wahrnehmen würde. Ihr Atmen nahm den gleichen Rhythmus an, die Anspannung war da, um schnell reagieren zu können. Beide waren ein beeindruckendes Team miteinander, waren nach all den Jahren blind aufeinander eingespielt. Doch diesmal war es irgendwie... anders. Eine bislang ungewohnte Intimität war diesmal dabei zu spüren und machte die Situation sowohl angenehm als auch unangenehm zugleich. Sie spürte eine kleine Bewegung seiner Schulter, ging instinktiv in die Knie, während die Klinge des Großschwerts über ihren Kopf hinwegsauste und eine Wache, die auf sie zukam, mit voller Wucht in zwei teilte. Hawke nutze es, rollte sich durch die Schwachstelle des Kreises hindurch und erledigte einen zweiten Wachmann durch einen präzisen Stoß mit den Dolchen in seinen Rücken. Fenris war mit dem Rücken zu ihr, mit vollem Vertrauen, während er einen Kommandanten vor sich Angriff. Ein Wachmann wollte auf Fenris zustürmen, doch Hawke machte einen hohen Sprung nach vorne und trennte gekonnt mit gekreuzten Klingen die Kopf von seinem Körper. Sie landete auf den Knien, behielt den Kopf unten. Sie hatte gesehen, dass nun ein Wachmann sich daran versuchte sie von hinten anzugreifen. Aber gleichzeitig hatte sie wahrgenommen, dass Fenris sich umgedreht hatte. Direkt über ihren Kopf stieß er zu und verletzte den Kommandanten tödlich. Er sank in die Knie – war nun auch auf Höhe von Hawke. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, stach gezielt in sein Herz. 

Für einen kurzen Moment machte es sich traurig, was mit diesen unschuldigen Männern geschehen war. Daher musste man sie nicht unnötig leiden lassen. Es war wie bei den Magiern, die von Dämonen besessen waren – irgendwo gab es den Menschen noch, aber er würde nie wieder zurückkehren. 

Sie stellte sich hin, überblickte die Situation. Die Masse schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Und von Bertrand sah sie weit und breit nichts. Aber immerhin war die Dichte um sie und Fenris herum geringer geworden. 

"Hawke, links von Euch!", hörte sie Varric brüllen. Sie drehte sich schlagartig um, sah ihn auf sich zustürmen. 

"Runter!" Sie gehorchte Fenris, sank sofort in die Knie und rollte sich aus der Gefahrenzone. Schnell stellte sie sich auf die Beine, sah wie Fenris gegen den Zwerg kämpfte. Bartrand schien ein starker Gegner zu sein, aber Fenris hatte es im Griff. Somit konzentrierte sich Hawke gemeinsam mit den andere beiden, die Wache von ihm fernzuhalten. 

Bartrand schien schwächer zu werden, aber auch Fenris Ausdauer sank. Somit nutzte der Zwerg einen schwachen Moment von Fenris und verschwand. Fenris sah sich um, ob er ihn irgendwo entdeckte. Doch Bartrand war verschwunden. 

Ein verrückter Wachmann griff Hawke von hinten an. Doch sie hatte ihn schon heranlaufen gehört, hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht, wodurch er geradewegs in ihre Dolche gelaufen war. Sie zog diese heraus, warf einen anschließend auf einen weiteren heranlaufenden Wachmann. Während er fiel, lief sie auf ihn zu und zog beim Vorbeilaufen den Dolch wieder aus der Brust und rannte direkt auf den nächsten zu, um auch diesen zu bekämpfen. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie etwas ruckartig aufhielt. Ein Arm lag um ihre Hüfte, blockierte sie zunächst darin weiter zu laufen und zog sie anschließend zurück. Im nächsten Moment flog direkt vor ihrer Nase ein extrem schneller Pfeil vorbei und erfasste sein Ziel: Bartrand, der sie von rechts schneiden wollte. Der Pfeil traf ihn in seinen Oberschenkel – schmerzerfüllt fiel er auf die Knie. Merrill feuerte derweil einen Blitz auf den verrückten Wachmann, den Hawke anvisiert hatte. 

Es ging alles sehr schnell, doch sie realisierte, wessen Arm sie spürte. Sie sah die Lyriumzeichnungen an seinem Arm, die klauenhafte Hand – und ein rotes Tuch am Unterarm. Sie spürte das schwere Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs an ihrem Rücken, seinen Atem in ihren Nacken. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper und das Gefühl von Adrenalin wandelte sich in pure Erregung um über diese unerwartete Nähe. Sie konnte nicht mal drüber nachdenken, warum Fenris noch dieses rote Halstuch von ihr trug – die Wunde musste doch längst verheilt sein. 

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, doch er kam ihr ewig vor. Und kurz schien sie zu glauben, dass sein Arm lockerer an ihrer Taille lag und er ihn länger als notwendig an sie hielt. Aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass es ihr einfach so viel länger vorkam. 

Der Arm löste sich. Der Kampf war gewonnen. Varrics Pfeil hatte Bartrand zu Fall gebracht. 

Hawke drehte sich kurz zu Fenris um, sah ihn an. Sie wollte sich bedanken. Doch sie brachte nichts raus. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, doch seine Gesichtszüge wirkten... weicher als gewohnt. 

Sie hörte wie Varric seinen Bruder ansprach, der jedoch brüllte als würden mehrere Geister in ihm wohnen, die sich stritten. Somit riss sie sich von Fenris Blick los, ging hinüber zu Varric, Bartrand und Merrill. Bartrand beklagte sich, dass er den Gesang wieder hören wolle und war erbost, dass er die Götzen an diese Frau verkauft hatte. Er war nicht bei Sinnen – er hatte den Verstand verloren. Varric äußerte sich betrübt, er hatte es sich so nicht vorgestellt es Bartrand heimzuzahlen. 

Hawke legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Er war nun lange genug gestraft. All seine Taten, dass war nicht mehr er.", sagte sie. 

Er nickte. "Was meint Ihr, soll ich tun, Hawke? Meint ihr, es gibt noch Hoffnung für ihn?" 

Sie betrachtete kurz den Zwerg, der wie ein Häufchen Elend dort kniete. Er hatte wahrscheinlich vom ersten Moment an den Verstand verloren, als ihm der Götze in die Hände gefallen war. 

"Ich denke, Ihr solltet ihm ein Ende bereiten." 

Varric nickte still, murmelte noch etwas, ehe er seine Armbrust anlegte – und abdrückte.


	6. Hawke

Varric hatte anschließend direkt das Anwesen verlassen, die übrigen drei folgten aber kurz darauf nach draußen. Sie Sonne war allmählich am untergehen und tauchte Kirwall in angenehme rote Farben. 

Er versuchte mit seiner üblichen Art seine wirklichen Gefühle über die Situation zu verstecken – aber es war auch verständlich. Hawke und er waren miteinander selten gefühlsduselig und hatten schon fast eher eine Männerfreundschaft. Anders als es zwischen Merrill und Varric war. Daher war Hawke froh, dass sie mit dabei gewesen war und alles miterlebt hatte. Sie hatte zu ihm eine andere Bindung, fast wie eine Tochter. Bislang war sie still gewesen, hatte sich zurückgehalten. Doch Hawke war sich sicher, dass sie beide reden konnten auf den Weg in die Unterstadt. 

Varric machte sich zunächst alleine auf den Weg, schien zügig von der Gruppe weg zu wollen. Hawke sah zu Merrill, welche ihm mitfühlend hinterher sah. 

"Geht mit ihm, Merrill. Ich glaube, Eure Gesellschaft könnte ihm gut tun.", sagte sie zu der Elfin, halb befehlend, halb ermunternd. 

Sie nickte ihr zu. "Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann.", bestätigte sie, schenkte ihr noch ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Hawke erwiderte es, ehe sich die junge Dalish auf den Weg machte und dem Zwerg hinterher lief. 

Nun blieben nur noch sie beide. Hawke und Fenris. Er hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Sie drehte sich nun kurz zu ihm. "Gute Arbeit.", sagte sie knapp, drehte sich sofort wieder um und machte sich auf den Weg. Das erste Stück verlief zwangsläufig direkt zu Fenris' Anwesen, bevor Hawke die Treppe hinabgehen konnte zu ihrem eigenen. 

"Hawke, wartet.", hörte sie Fenris tiefe Stimme, als sie gerade den Fuß die erste Treppenstufe hinab setzen wollte. Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Körper. Sie hielt inne, drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper etwas nach hinten, gerade soweit, dass sie ihn im Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Er war schon vor der Tür seines Anwesens, war jedoch komplett zu ihr gewandt. 

"Ich denke, wir hatten heute alle einen anstrengenden Tag. Wir sollten uns ausruhen – alles andere kann warten." 

"Ich muss aber mit Euch sprechen." Er klang bestimmt. 

Hawke schluckte unauffällig. "Und das kann nicht warten?" 

"Nein." 

Sie seufzte, versuchte es genervt klingen zu lassen. Dabei drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihn und sein Anwesen zu, aber sie mied es ihn anzusehen. Ihr Herzklopfen war ohnehin schon stark genug. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. 

Fenris hielt ihr die Tür auf, während sie hindurchschritt. Er trat nach ihr ein. Sie ging sehr langsam durch den Raum, wollte nicht weiter hinein als notwendig. Umso schneller sie wieder hier raus war, desto besser. 

Doch Fenris schritt an ihr vorbei, schweigend folgte sie ihm – wohlbedacht Abstand zu halten.   
Als sie sein Wohnraum betrat, stand er bereits an seinem Tisch, war dabei, seine Armschiene zu lösen. 

"Ich wollte mit Euch über unsere letzte Begegnung sprechen.", sprach er, sah sie nicht an und legte seine Armschiene auf dem Tisch ab. Anschließend begann er seine zweite zu lösen. 

Hawke ging an ihm vorbei. Auch sie mied seinen Blick. Versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. 

"Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.", sagte sie knapp, ging dabei langsam zum Ende des Raumes, hatte ihm somit den Rücken zugewandt. Er sagte nichts, sie hörte nur, dass er weiterhin mit seiner Rüstung beschäftigt war. Die Stille lies sie nervös werden. 

"Ich war nur betrunken. Und, nunja, ihr seid ein attraktiver Elf, dass lässt sich nicht bestreiten. Isabella bestätigt Euch das ja beinahe täglich. Da wurde ich für einen kurzen Moment schwach – nichts weiter." 

Sie war fast von sich selbst beeindruckt, wie selbstsicher sie doch dabei klang. Und mit einer halben Wahrheit war es auch einfacher glaubwürdig zu klingen. 

Hawke verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich mit ihrer linken Schulter gegen die Wand, während sie das prickelnde Feuer im Kamin betrachtete. Fenris blendete sie weiterhin aus. Er schwieg. 

Sie fragte sich, warum er dieses rote Halstuch noch an seinem Unterarm getragen hatte. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, dies zu tragen. Zwangsläufig kam ihr dabei das Bild, das Gefühl wieder in den Kopf, wie sein Arm an ihre Taille gedrückt war. Sein gesamter Körper ganz nah an ihrem, fast wie eine Umarmung... Ihr Unterleib zog sich zusammen, während sie sich daran erinnerte. Es hatte sich so gut, so richtig angefühlt. 

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie Fenris zu ihr hinübergekommen war. Sie bemerkte nur, wie auf einmal ein Arm vor ihr auftauchte. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, drehte sich schlagartig um, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Fenris stand direkt vor ihr, versperrte ihr nach rechts und links den Weg mit seinen Händen an der Wand. Seine Rüstung hatte er komplett abgelegt, er trug obenrum nur noch eine ärmellose Tunika.   
Ihr Atem ging schnell und heftig, sie konnte es aber auch nicht unterdrücken. Seine moosgrünen Augen taxierten sie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Fast schmerzerfüllt, so schien es ihr. 

"Für mich hat es was bedeutet.", brachte er hervor. Seine Zeichen leuchteten kurz auf. Er wandte den Blick kurz von ihr ab, das Leuchten verschwand. Als er sie wieder ansah, schienen sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas gelockert zu haben – doch der Schmerz schien weiterhin da zu sein. "Ich kann nur noch an euch denken. Ihr geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf." 

Sie schluckte erneut, obwohl ihr Mund ganz trocken geworden war. Um noch atmen zu können, musste sie ihn leicht öffnen. Alles in ihrem Körper schien mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu laufen. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen losreißen, konnte aber auch nichts sagen. Konnte nichts denken. Nur diesen Moment spüren. Fenris Arme, die sie einkesselten, seinen warmen Körper direkt vor ihr. So nahe an ihrem, seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. 

Im nächsten Moment lehnte sie sich leicht nach vorne – ihr Körper tat es einfach, als würde er einfach angezogen werden. Es reichte aus, um ihre Lippen auf seine zu legen. Der Elf riss kurz überrascht die Augen auf, tat nichts. Doch im nächsten Moment schloss er ebenfalls seine Augen und sie spürte, wie seine Lippen den Kuss erwiderten. Augenblicklich ließ sie sich wieder nach hinten fallen, ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr alleine halten. Fenris folgte, lehnte sich nur leicht mit seinen Händen von der Wand ab, um seinen Körper nicht noch stärker an sie zu pressen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. 

Sie ließ ihren Kopf kurz nach unten sinken, um den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ihr war, als würde keine Luft mehr bekommen. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf wieder, sah in Fenris Augen, der sie voller Erregung anblickte. Im nächsten Moment nahm er die Hände von der Wand, platzierte sie unwirsch unter ihren Po und hob sie hoch. Instinktiv legte sie seine Beine um seine Hüfte. Sie konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie zusätzlich nun seine Erregung spürte - genau dort, wo sich ihre befand. Seine Augen hatten sich nicht von ihren abgewandt. Erst als sie sich wieder zu ihm herunterlehnte, nachdem sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt hatte, und ihn erneut küsste, schloss er sie. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel, Hüfte und Taillie strichen. Ihre Hände gruben sich dagegen in sein weißes, leuchtendes Haar, strichen ihm über seinen Nacken.   
Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund, fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Begreifen öffnete er seinen und ihre Zungen trafen einander.   
Der Griff von Fenris' Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel wurde auf einmal deutlich fester, sie spürte, wie die einzelnen Finger sich durch die Lederhose in ihre Haut gruben. Erneut stöhnte sie auf. 

Er schob seinen Arm unter ihren Hintern, den anderen schob er zwischen ihren Rücken und der Wand. Er drückte sie fest an sich. Sie spürte, wie sich die Wand hinter ihr entfernte. Sie klammerte sich noch fester mit den Beinen um seine Hüfte, suchte Halt mit ihren Armen um seinen Nacken. Er unterbracht den Kuss kurz, um zu sehen, wohin er ging. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie sie auf seinem Tisch abgesetzt wurde. Sie löste die Umklammerung, wonach er den Moment nutze um mit einer Armbewegung hinter ihr den Tisch frei zu fegen. Sie hörte, wie es krachte. Sah im Augenwinkel, wie Rüstung, Bücher und Flaschen vom Tisch fielen. 

Danach sahen sie einander wieder an. Er wollte sie, hier und jetzt, dass sah sie in seinen Augen. Der Blick ließ ihr einen erneuten Schauer über ihren Körper, bis hin zum Unterleib laufen. Sie griff unter seine Tunika, schob sie nach oben. Er griff mit ein und zog sich die Tunika über seinen Kopf, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden.   
Sein schmaler, aber dennoch muskulöser Körper kam zum Vorschein. Sie küsste seinen Hals, wanderte mit ihren Lippen zu seinem Nacken. Er stöhnte auf, griff mit seinen Händen wieder stärker ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich heran. Sie spürte, wie er pochte, konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als sie leicht an seinem Ohr knabberte. Ihre Hände erkundeten seinen Oberkörper, ließen keinen Millimeter aus. 

Fenris's Hände strichen von ihrer Hüfte aufwärts, versuchten sich einen Weg unter ihre Lederrüstung zu bahnen. Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück, sah ihm in die Augen, während sie langsam die schnallen und Bänder nacheinander öffnete. Er wartete, wandte den Blick nicht ab, streichelte ihre Oberschenkel. Als sie die Rüstung komplett abgelegt und auf den Boden geworfen hatte, fuhren seine Hände direkt unter ihre weite Tunika und schoben sie nach oben. Sie genoss das Gefühl wie seine Hände über die Seiten ihres Körpers dabei strichen, ihre emporgestreckten Arme hinauf. 

Sie küsste ihn anschließend, aber nur kurz, presste sich mit ihrem nackten Oberkörper gegen seinen, ehe sie sich langsam nach hinten lehnte, bis sie auf dem Tisch lag. Ihre Hände waren dabei über seine Schultern an seinen Armen hinuntergeglitten, bis sie seine Hände in ihren hielt und sie mit zog. Sie legte sie auf ihren Bauch ab, streckte auffordernd ihren Rücken durch. Sie wollte spüren, wie er ihren Körper erkundete, berührte. Der Elf betrachtete sie für einen Moment nur, ehe er über ihre nackte Haut fuhr. Sie schloss die Augen, erbetete förmlich, seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten zu spüren. Doch er ließ sie zappeln – ob bewusst oder nicht, wusste sie nicht. 

Und dann spürte sie sie – seine Hände - wie sie zunächst vorsichtig über ihre Brüste glitten, an ihren Nippeln zunächst vorbei. Es brodelte in ihr und sie stöhnte auf. Erst beim weiteren Anlauf, spürte sie, wie seine Fingerspitzen über ihre harten Nippel glitten. Sie wandte sich genüsslich unter seinen Händen, während er ihre Brüste und Nippel massierte. 

Irgendwann lehnte sie sich auf, sie wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Fast erschrocken blickte er sie aufgrund ihrer schnellen Bewegung an. Sie küsste ihn heftig, fuhr mit ihren Händen fordernd seinen Oberkörper hinunter. Berührte bewusst seine Erregung, die sich unter seiner Hose verbarg. Er keuchte heftig auf. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe – sie wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Sie wollte ihn nun richtig spüren - in ihr. Sie legte sich wieder nach hinten auf den Tisch, um ihre Hose besser öffnen zu können, ehe sie diese hinunterschob. Fenris half ihr dabei, entledigte sie vollständig von der Hose. Daraufhin öffnete er seine Hose, lies sie seine Beine hinunterfallen. 

Sie setzte sich wieder auf, küsste ihn innig, während sie mit ihrer Hand nun sanft seine Erregung ergriff. Erneut stöhnte er auf, aber nicht so erschrocken wie bei der ersten Berührung. Sie massierte ihn, küsste dabei seinen Hals. Er streckte seinen Kopf nach oben, genoss es, wie sie mit ihren Küssen hinunter zu seiner Brust wanderte. Sie führte mit ihrer Hand sein Glied zu ihrer Mitte zwischen ihren Beinen. Die alleinige Berührung lies sie beide für einen kurzen Moment innehalten, den Moment genießen, ehe sie ihn losließ. 

Sie spürte, wie er langsam in sie Eindrang, stöhnte auf. Er ließ sich nach vorne Fallen, seine Hände fielen links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf auf den Tisch. Die Muskeln seiner Arme waren angespannt und schienen sich noch weiter in den Tisch pressen zu wollen. Hawke zog ihn zu sich nach unten, küsste ihn zärtlich. Er begann sich zu bewegen, bewegte sich in ihr. 

In einem natürlichen Rhythmus bewegten sie sich miteinander, stöhnten unwillkürlich zwischen ihren Küssen. Berührten sich überall, wo es möglich war. Fenris Tempo wurde schneller – er richtete sich auf. Er griff mit seinen Händen ihre Hüfte, fixierte sie fest auf dem Tisch. Bei Andraste – sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr sie das erregte. Er stieß nun fester und schneller zu. Ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper stieg in ihr auf, sie nahm nicht mehr war, wer welche Geräusche von sich gab. Es verschmolz alles in eins, legte sich um ihren Körper, presste alles in ihr zusammen. Und im nächsten Moment war es vorbei, sie fühlte sich frei. Ihr Körper zitterte. 

Fenris hatte sich wieder über sie fallen lassen, keuchte ebenfalls heftig. Doch sie spürte, dass er noch nicht am Ende war. Er hielt sich am Tisch fest, schien sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten zu können. 

Sie küsste ihn, zärtlich. Zunächst. Doch zunehmend wurde ihr Kuss wieder inniger, fordernder. Sie drückte ihn dabei nach oben. Schob ihn sachte, aber bestimmt mit den Händen vom Tisch weg, um sich selbst hinzustellen. Kurz dachte sie, ihre Beine würden unter ihr nachgeben, so sehr zitterten sie noch. 

Sie schob ihn zu seinem kleinen Bett, löste den Kuss, während sie ihn darauf schubste. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, ihre intimen Bereiche berührten einander, er stöhnte auf. Küsste sie. 

Fenris sank seitlich nach hinten, legte sich vollständig auf das Bett und schob Hawke mit sich mit. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nicht voneinander. Langsam ließ sie ihn wieder in sich eindringen. Versuchte es möglichst langsam zu machen. Genoss es, wie er aufstöhnte, bettelnd ihre Hüfte packte. Sie spielte mit ihm, ließ ihn zappeln. Richtete sich auf, strich über seinen Oberkörper. Erst danach, begann sie sich zu bewegen. Schneller. Er schloss die Augen, warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, während er keinen Moment seinen Griff lockerte. Im Gegenteil. Die Muskelfasern seines Arms traten voller Anspannung heraus. Der Anblick ließ sie schneller werden. Je fester sein Griff wurde, desto schneller und hemmungsloser wurde sie. 

Dann stöhnte er heftig auf, befreit, losgelöst. Und sie spürte, wie er sich in ihr ergoss, während jede Anspannung von ihm abfiel.


	7. Hawke

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lagen sie nun da. Waren zueinander gewandt, Hawke mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe an seiner Brust. Sie spürte sein Kinn auf ihrem Scheitel, die Hand seines oberen Armes strich durch ihr kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Sein unterer Arm lag unter ihrer Taille und schlang sich hinauf zu ihrem Rücken und hielt sie fest. Sie hatte ihre eigene Arme nur eng an sich gezogen, genoss dieses Gefühl, von ihm gehalten zu werden, die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren, seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen. Sich geborgen zu fühlen. 

Gesprochen hatten sie bislang nicht. Sie hatten nur so dagelegen auf dem kleinen, zerwühlten Bett.   
Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er sich bewegte, sich etwas wegschob von ihr und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Kurz verweilte er so, ehe er aufstand. Er sah sie nicht an, griff kurz in die Truhe neben seinem Bett, zog eine schwarze, lockere Leinenhose heraus, welche er sich anzog. Langsam ging er hinüber zum Kamin. 

"Wenn ihr wollt, könnt Ihr nun gehen.", sagte er unerwartet ernst, während er stehen blieb und ins Feuer starrte. 

"Warum sollte ich gehen wollen?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme, unterdrückte ein Husten. Ihr Hals war von allem Geschehen wie ausgetrocknet. 

"Ihr sagtet, Euch würde das hier nichts bedeuten. Und vielleicht ist es auch besser so." 

Hawke stand vom Bett auf, griff beim Vorbeigehen nach ihrer Tunika und zog diese über. Von der länge her war es zwar sehr knapp, aber es reichte ihr für den Moment, um sich nicht zu entblößt zu fühlen. 

Anschließend ging sie zu ihm hinüber, stellte sich neben ihn, aber dennoch ihm zugewandt. Er starrte mit gesenktem Kopf weiterhin in das Feuer, wirkte ernst und angespannt. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt. 

"Es hat für mich etwas bedeutet. Das solltet Ihr... solltest du bemerkt haben." 

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, als sie zur persönlichen Anrede wechselte. "Ich kenne den Unterschied nicht." 

Sie wartete einen Moment, versuchte seine Aussage zu verstehen. "Heißt das, du hattet noch nie...?" 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Zumindest nicht, dass ich mich erinnern kann." 

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, folgte seinem Blick in die Flammen. Die junge Frau konnte nicht klar sagen, ob sie wirklich überrascht davon war. Dennoch war die Klarheit, dass sie die erste Person war, mit welcher er intim geworden war, merkwürdig. Die sich mit vollem Vertrauen an ihn geschmiegt hat – keine Handlung eines spontanen, emotionslosen Vergnügens. Und umso klarer wurde ihr auch, wie verletzend ihre Worte gewesen sein mussten. 

"Ich hatte vorhin gelogen. Mir war es unangenehm gewesen, dass ich meiner Schwäche zu dir nachgegeben habe. Ich dachte es wäre falsch diese Gefühle zu haben." Sie wandte den Blick vom Feuer weg hinüber zu Fenris. Seine Gesichtszüge schienen sich etwas zu lockern und er sah nun auch wieder zu ihr. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn einschätzen sollte – sie spürte nur, wie ihr Herz wieder zu klopfen begann. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, was in ihm gerade vorging. 

"Und der Magier?", fragte er stattdessen, legte so viel Abscheu wie nur möglich in das letzte Wort. 

Hawke brauchte einen Moment, um die Frage zu verstehen. Anders... ihn hatte sie fast vergessen, die ganze Zeit über. Im selben Moment fühlte sie sich schlecht, musste sich zurückhalten, nicht vor Scham den Blick zu senken. 

"Zwischen Anders und mir ist nichts. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich – mehr nicht." 

Er dachte über ihre Antwort nach, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. 

Im nächsten Moment jedoch verhärtete sich sein Gesicht wieder. "Trotzdem." Er wirkte wütend, wandte sich ab. "Ihr hattet wahrscheinlich recht. Es war falsch und hätte nicht passieren sollen." 

Hawke verstand es nicht. Wusste nichts zu sagen, beobachtete ihn nur, wie er ziellos durch das Zimmer ging. Seine Arme waren nicht mehr verschränkt, stattdessen fuhr er sich verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht und anschließend durch seine Haare, ehe er mit den Händen im Nacken endete. Er blieb an der Ecke zu seinem Tisch plötzlich stehen, löste seine komplette Haltung um mit voller Wucht mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen. 

"Es tut mit Leid Hawke. Aber mir ist es nicht vergönnt, wirklich glücklich zu sein. Ich wünschte wirklich es wäre anders." 

Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Ich verstehe nicht was los ist. Es war doch alles gut – oder nicht?" 

"Doch war es, sehr sogar. Aber das war es nicht, zumindest nicht direkt." Er drehte sich von der Wand weg, lehnte sich aber nun mit dem Rücken dagegen und sah ins leere. "Mir kamen Bilder und Erinnerungen aus meinem früheren Leben in den Kopf. Doch genauso schnell sie kamen waren sie auch wieder weg. Zurück blieb nur das Gefühl, dass da etwas greifbar nahe ist aus meiner Vergangenheit, aber ich kann es nicht erreichen. Wie ein intensiver Traum, aus dem man erwacht, noch alles fühlt, aber keine Bilder mehr hervorholen kann." Seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten und er blickte nach unten. 

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Fenris...", begann sie, wusste aber nicht was sie sagen sollte. 'Es tut mir Leid' kam ihr in diesem Moment viel zu oberflächlich vor. 

"Schon gut.", sagte er und stieß sich von der Wand weg, sah sie an. "Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Gutes bei mir nicht von Dauer ist.", sagte er verbittert, während er an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang des Zimmers ging. 

An der Tür blieb er stehen, sah zu ihr. "Ich möchte, dass Ihr geht." 

Sie hörte seine Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme und wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte zu diskutieren. Ein Gefühl von Leere machte sich in ihr breit, Taubheit. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich traurig oder wütend fühlte über Fenris Entscheidung. Um die Stille zu füllen ging sie hinüber zum Tisch, sammelte ihre Rüstung und Kleidung auf. Fenris dagegen ging nun durch die Tür hindurch. 

"Du kannst dich dagegen entscheiden, alleine zu sein.", rief sie ihm hinterher, während sie sich anzog, ihn jedoch nicht aus dem Blick lies. Er blieb stehen, blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr. "Meine Entscheidung, dass ich für dich da sein werde ist gefallen. Egal, was es bedeutet.", fügte sie hinzu, während sie sich die Stiefel anzog. 

Fenris blieb noch einen Moment stehen, sagte nichts, ehe er weiterging und die Treppe hinabstieg und somit aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. 

Hawke schnürte sich noch ihre Dolche um, ehe auch sie das Zimmer verließ. Sofort sah sie sich nach Fenris um, aber wie erwartet war dieser nicht zu sehen – den gesamten Weg bis zum Ausgang nicht.


	8. Hawke

Die nachfolgende Zeit versuchte Hawke sich so neutral wie möglich zu verhalten. Sie wählte ihre Gefährten nach Vernunft, nicht nach Gefühl. Dies bedeutete, dass auch Fenris wieder öfter mit dabei war. Auch wenn es nicht einfach war, schaffte sie es den Schein zu wahren. Verhielt sich so, als wäre niemals etwas geschehen. Fenris schien dies auch im Sinn zu haben, jedoch merkte Hawke, dass er versuchte sich zu distanzieren. Er mied Blickkontakt, beiläufige Berührungen, Gespräche. Hielt sich, sofern möglich, im Kampf von ihr fern.  Ihr war dieses Verhalten recht. Somit konnte sie sich mehr auf ihre eigentlichen Aufgaben besser fokussieren - schließlich wurde in Kirkwall die Stimmung bezüglich der Qunari immer angespannter.  

Mit Anders hatte sie auch ein Gespräch geführt, aber erst einige Tage nachdem das zwischen Fenris und ihr passiert war. Aber sie hatte sich sehr kurz gehalten in ihrer Ausführung. Das zwischen ihnen etwas passiert wäre, geredet wurde und das schlussendlich keine Fortsetzung der Liaison beschlossen wurde. Was im Detail passiert war, was Fenris gesagt hatte und was sie dabei gefühlt hatte, schloss sie aus der Erzählung aus. Es wäre nicht richtig, ihr Herz gegenüber Anders auszuschütten, zumindest nicht, wenn es um Fenris ging. Er akzeptierte es, drängte sie nicht dazu, mehr zu erzählen. Vielleicht war er auch dankbar und wollte es wirklich nicht wissen.  

Gemeinsam mit Varric, Merrill und Fenris war Hawke nun den Tag über an der verwundeten Küste unterwegs gewesen, um einige Erledigungen abzuarbeiten. Damit waren sie erfolgreich gewesen, und waren entsprechend ausgelassen auf dem Heimweg. Nur Fenris hielt sich im Hintergrund. Einen direkten Wortwechsel hatte es bislang nicht mehr gegeben. Höchstens Anweisungen von ihr oder andere Besprechungen zu Aufgaben. Die junge Frau wusste nicht, wie sie Fenris behandeln sollte. Es fiel ihr auch schwer ihn zu verstehen und was sie tun könnte, was richtig wäre. Also lies sie ihn hinter seiner Mauer, die er errichtet hatte ihr gegenüber. Vielleicht würde es etwas nützen, ihm Zeit zu lassen.    
Plötzlich kamen Ihnen einige Gestalten in Rüstung entgegen. Gemächlich, aber auf irgendeine Art bedrohlich. Hawke konnte die Männer nicht einschätzen, konnte die Rüstungen nicht zuordnen. Aus vorsicht wurde sie langsamer, Varric und Merrill taten es ihr gleich und blieben direkt hinter ihr. Fenris dagegen ging an ihnen vorbei, zielstrebig. "Jäger!", knurrte er und begab sich in Kampfhaltung. Doch bevor er angreifen konnte, hörten sie eine Stimme, die von oben kam. Sie hoben ihre Köpfe und erblickten drei weitere Männer, die auf einem Felsen standen. Einer in voller Rüstung, ein Magier und ein weiterer, der Sprach. Er befahl, dass sie Fenris aushändigen sollten um verschont zu werden, da er ein Eigentum und Sklave von irgendjemanden wäre. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, welche in der Stimme lag, machte Hawke wütend. Als wäre Fenris ein Gegenstand oder – wenn überhaupt - ein Tier. "Fenris ist ein freier Mann!", brüllte sie den Männern mit all ihrer Wut entgegen, ehe jemand anderes reagieren konnte. Sie spürte, dass sich Fenris Blick ruckartig auf sie gelegt hatte. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken. Wann hatte er sie zuletzt angesehen?    
Sie erwiderte den Blick nicht, fokussierte sich auf die Männer, spürte das Adrenalin in ihr brodeln. Der Sklavenhändler wiederholte seine Aufforderung, als Reaktion begab sich Hawke in Angriffshaltung, Merrill und Varric taten es ihr gleich. "Ich bin kein Sklave!", rief Fenris bestärkt und eröffnete damit den Kampf. 

Die drei Sklavenhändler hatten ein Dutzend Jäger dabei. Doch sie hatten keine Chance. Dieser Kampf hatte für sie alle was persönliches, beflügelte sie und machte sie stärker.    
Am Ende rührte sich nur noch der Magier, aber lag kraftlos am Boden. Fenris ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu, ging über ihm in die Hocke und riss gewaltsam seinen Kopf hoch. Er fragte ihn aus, während der Magier um sein Leben bettelte. Doch Fenris war wütend, beendete mit einem kurzen Ruck an seinem Kopf sein Leben. Er stand auf. Wut und Fassungslosigkeit war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er nannte einen Namen, ehe er sich zu ihnen umdrehte. "Ich war ein Narr, zu denken, ich sei frei. Sie werden mich niemals in Frieden lassen.", knurrte er wütend.  

"Wer ist diese Hadriana?" 

"Sie ist die Schülerin meines ehemaligen Meisters. Ich erinnere mich gut an sie: ein wehleidiger Emporkömmling, die ihre eigenen Kinder verkaufen würde, um sich bei Danarius anzubiedern." Fenris schnaufte kurz angewidert. "Wenn sie hier ist, dann auf seinen Befehl. Ich wusste, er würde es nicht auf sich beruhe lassen!" 

Hawke's Wut flammte wieder auf. Was stimmte mit diesen Bastarden nicht, dass sie selbst nach Jahren noch jagt auf ihn machten? "Warum stehen wir dann noch hier rum?", sagte sie, während sie wieder ihr Adrenalin leicht aufflammen spürte.  

"In den alten Zeiten wurden in den befestigte Höhlen Sklaven eingesperrt. Aber offenbar sind diese nicht länger verlassen. Wir müssen schnell zuschlagen, bevor Hadriana Zeit hat sich vorzubereiten – oder zu fliehen." Purer Hass spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Es war nichts von dem gebrochenen Mann zu sehen, den sie letztens noch in seinem Anwesen gegenüber getreten war. Jetzt hatte seine dunkelste Seite wieder die Macht über ihn übernommen. Er wollte Rache. 

Sie überließ ihm die Führung zu der Höhle, wo bereits eine weitere Gruppe von Jägern und Sklavenhändlern warteten. Bevor diese ansatzweise erahnen konnten, wer sie waren, war auch schon der Kampf ausgebrochen. Aber wie auch die anderen hatten sie keine Chance. Fenris kämpfte erbarmungsloser als er es je getan hatte. 

Bevor sie die Höhle betraten warnte Fenris sie noch, dass sie das Versteck nicht unterschätzen sollten. Es sollte Schutz vor anderen Sklavenhändlern bieten und würde daher einige Hindernisse bieten, auf die sie gefasst sein sollten.  

Sie betraten die Höhle, fanden zu Beginn ein Blutopfer. "Ist das abartig!", gab Varric von sich, während sie den Leichnam ansahen. "So sieht es aus, wenn Magier tun wonach ihnen der Sinn steht. Ohne Rücksicht.", kam es von Fenris, hasserfüllt. Hawke sah kurz zu Merrill, welche es nicht wagte, zu wiedersprechen. Hawke schwieg dazu und ging stattdessen voran. 

Danach folgten viele Gänge, viele Gegner. Fenris hatte in der Tat nicht übertrieben. Buchstäblich kämpften sie sich durch. In einer der Hallen fanden sie eine kleine Elfe, um welche sich Fenris sofort kümmerte, nachdem sie die Sklavenhändler erledigt hatten. Hadriana hatte ihre Eltern getötet, um sich mit deren Blut zu stärken. Also schien sie Fenris tatsächlich zu erwarten – mit Angst.    
Die junge Elfe bot sich ihnen als Sklavin an. Fenris lehnte sofort ab und Hawke gab ihr stattdessen Münzen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie etwas aus ihrem Leben machen würde. Fenris zweifelte an, ob es was bringen würde. Doch für einen Moment sah er sie an, und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Der Moment fror kurz ein. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen – tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und machte sich weiter auf den Weg zu seinem Ziel. 

Es folgten noch einige weitere Gegner, die sie vom Ziel abbringen wollten. Doch sie hielten durch – zu wichtig war es, diese Magistra zu finden. Und irgendwann fanden sie Hadriana. Der Mord an den Elfen hatte sie tatsächlich stark gemacht. Es war ein schwieriger Kampf. Etliche Sklavenhändler schützten sie. Sie beschwor Schrecken und Leichen. Und auch sie selbst war extrem stark. Sie beschwor zwischendurch riesige Engergiebälle, welche explodierten. Hawke bekam eine ab, knallte mit voller Wucht gegen eine der Wände. Es fühlte sich an, als wären alle ihre Knochen zerbrochen – sie fluchte. Hadriana schickte einige Leichen in ihre Richtung. Hawke versuchte schnell nach ihrem Heiltrank zu greifen, doch die Schmerzen beeinträchtigten ihre Beweglichkeit, wodurch es  nicht so schnell ging, wie gewünscht.   
Von der Seite kam plötzlich Fenris, stellte sich vor sie und zerschmetterte alles, was Hadriana auf sie zuschickte.    
Die Zeit, die er ihr damit beschaffte, konnte sie nutzen um an den Trank an ihrem Gürtel zu kommen und zu sich zunehmen. Direkt spürte sie die heilende und betäubende Wirkung sowie die Kraft, die durch ihren Körper zu fließen schien. Sie sprang auf, nahm Anlauf und flitzte springend zu der Magistra, die gerade versuchte, erneut Energie zu sammeln. Hawke nuzte den Moment, rammte ihr mehrfach die Dolche in den Körper der Frau. Sie fand keine Zeit sich zu heilen. Fenris kam im nächsten Moment dazu und gab ihr den Rest: Sie fiel auf den Boden, ihr Stab flog aus ihren Händen. Fenris versperrte ihr den Weg, holte aus zum finalen Schlag. Doch sie hielt ihn ab, bot ihm Informationen. Fenris zögerte, doch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte erzählte sie ihm, dass er eine Schwester haben würde. Der blutrünstige Hass wich für einen Moment aus seinem Gesicht und alle Farbe schien aus seinem Gesicht zu entweichen. Sie bot ihm ihr Leben gegen den Aufenthaltsort seiner Schwester. Er steckte sein Großschwert ein, schien zu überlegen.    
Hawke wand ein, woher sie wissen sollen, ob sie nicht lügt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Hoffnungen macht, die nicht stimmen würde. Hadrianas Reaktion gab keinerlei Sicherheit – daher überließ Hawke Fenris die Entscheidung.  

Er behielt sein Großschwert am Rücken, ging auf Hadriana zu. Gab ihr sein Wort. Sie erzählte ihm, was er wissen wollte. Als sie endete schienen Fenris Lyriumzeichnungen zu leuchten. Im nächsten Moment durchlief in ein Ruck und er rammte seine Faust in ihre Brust. Blut spritzte. Sah Hawke es richtig, war es kurz Verzückung in seinem Blick? Genoss er den Moment, in welchem er ihr Herz zerquetschte? Er ließ von ihr ab, ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, ehe er sich umdrehte und alle zum gehen aufforderte.  

"Fenris – warte. Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem er kurz stehen blieb. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte sie die irritierten Blicke ihrer Gefährten, als diese hörten, dass sie ihn persönlich ansprach. 

Er lachte kurz auf, drehte sich um zu ihr. "Was wollt ihr hören?" 

"Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht drüber reden möchtest." 

"Ich will verdammt nochmal nicht darüber reden! Das alles hier könnte eine verdammte Lüge und Falle von Danarius sein!", blaffte er sie an. "Selbst wenn es war wäre - es wäre Selbstmord nach ihr zu suchen. Danarius wird mit Sicherheit von ihr wissen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte den Blick ab. Der Hass kam in seinen Augen zurück. "Das einzige, was zählt, ist, dass ich diesem Miststück das Herz zerquetschen konnte. Genau wie es alle anderen Magier verdient hätten!" 

Hawke ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff nach seiner Hand. "Es tut mir so Leid." 

Er zog seine Hand direkt zurück. "Was wisst ihr schon! Auch wenn wir sie jemals finden sollten. Keiner weiß, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben. Alles, was von Magiern berührt wurde, ist verdorben." Erneut wandte er den Blick ab, drehte sich um. "Es tut mir Leid – ich muss gehen"


	9. Hawke

Sie betrat ihr Anwesen, verharrte doch im nächsten Moment. Es war abends. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass sie Besuch erwartete, doch mit diesem hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seit sie Hadriana gefunden hatten. Nachdem dies geschehen war, hatten sie alle Fenris nicht gesehen – zumindest nicht, das Hawke anderes wüsste.   
Und nun stand er da. Fast verloren wirkte er, während er gedankenversunken in das Feuer ihres Kamins sah. Ihr Mabari lag am Fuß der Treppe, hob jedoch den Kopf, als er Hawkes Eintreten bemerkte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er erhob sich und kam auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen. Fenris schien es aus den Gedanken zu reißen, er blickte auf, direkt zu ihr. Er wirkte fast erschrocken dabei, wandte den Blick wieder ab. Sie nutzte den Moment, um die Begrüßung ihres Mabaris entgegenzunehmen, der nun gut gelaunt vor ihr her trabte, während sie ihm in den Raum folgte. Fenris Haltung hatte sich wieder gewandelt. Anspannung war wieder zu sehen, Ernsthaftigkeit im Blick, den er auf sie richtete. Sie schwieg, während sie die letzten Schritte auf ihn zuging, hielt aber seinem Blick stand. 

"Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen. Mein Verhalten Euch gegenüber war unangebracht." 

Hawke schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte sie, wandte sich dem Mabari zu, welcher schwanzwedelnd vor ihr stand. Sie ließ sich auf den Teppich im Schneidersitz sinken, kraulte den Kopf des Tieres. "Es muss schwierig sein, plötzlich zu erfahren, dass man noch Familie hat, von der man nichts mehr weiß.", sagte sie, während die Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin der Mabari erhielt. 

Fenris zögerte, wirkte kurz verunsichert, ehe er sich auch auf den Teppich sinken ließ. Ein Bein angewinkelt, Arm darauf abgelegt. Wieder fiel ihr auf, dass sich ihr rotes Halstuch darum band. Mit dem anderen Arm stützte er sich vom Boden ab. 

"Ich hatte eigentlich damit abgeschlossen, dass ich keine Familie habe. Niemand, der in Gefahr schweben könnte oder den ich niemals finden würde. Daher habe ich mich auch nie auf die Suche gemacht – wo hätte ich auch suchen sollen?!", er lachte kurz zynisch auf. 

"Glaubst du denn, dass Hadriana überhaupt die Wahrheit gesprochen hat?" 

"Ja, glaube ich. Sie ist vieles, aber keine Lügnerin." 

"Wirst du nach deiner Schwester suchen?" 

Er schwieg einen Moment. Wahrscheinlich stellte sie damit die Frage, die er sich in den letzten Tagen selbst gestellt hatte. Weswegen ihn keiner zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich nach ihr Suche, könnte ich sie in Gefahr bringen. Und wenn Danarius irgendetwas über sie weiß, wird er es mit Sicherheit ausnutzen.", entgegnete er nachdenklich, sah ins Feuer. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach alle unsere Augen und Ohren offen halten und abwarten. Wenn Danarius irgendetwas mit ihr zutun hat, wird er wahrscheinlich irgendwann den ersten Schritt machen. Ohnehin macht es vielleicht Sinn, erst auf Danarius zu warten, ihn auszuschalten, und dann können wir nach deiner Schwester suchen.", überlegte sie. Gedanken, die sie selbst in den letzten Tagen hatte. Sie würde ihm helfen – egal wie es kommen würde. 

Fenris nickte, schwieg jedoch. Für eine Weile saßen sie beide da, der Kopf des Mabari auf Hawkes Schoß - kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Es war keine unangenehme Ruhe im Raum. Sie beide dachten einfach nur nach. 

Doch irgendwann erhob sich Fenris. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", sagte er nur einfach und bewegte sich zum Ausgang des Raumes. 

"Wartet." Hawke erhob sich ebenfalls, etwas zu schnell, wodurch der Mabari kurz einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab. Entschuldigend sah sie ihn kurz an, was er zu verstehen schien, ehe sie Fenris folgte. 

Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, behielt den Blick allerdings abgewandt von Hawke. Sie dagegen kam ihm sehr nahe – nahe genug um mit ihrer Hand seine zu berühren zu können. 

"Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen, Fenris.", sagte sie und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. Ihre Finger berührten seine, ohne sie aber zu fest zu umgreifen. Das prickeln durch diese Berührung glitt durch ihren gesamten Körper und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht die Worte zu verlieren, die sie sagen wollte. 

"Wenn du wen zum Reden brauchst, wen zum Ablenken mit etwas Kampftraining oder du nachts nicht alleine schlafen möchtest: Ich bin da für dich. Egal was es bedeutet, egal was du brauchst." 

Sie spürte, wie er zunehmen auch ihre Finger festhielt, während sie sprach. Doch weiterhin mied er es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Hawke dagegen bewegte sich in seine Blickrichtung und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen – den er empfing. 

"Du entscheidest.", sagte sie leise, als hätte sie gerade die Stimme verloren. Ihr Hals war ganz trocken. 

Sie löste damit Ihre Hand von seiner und bewegte sich wieder in den Raum rein – durchquerte ihn zur Treppe, die sie hinaufging zu ihrem Schlafgemach. 

 

Sie wusste nicht, ob er folgen würde. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weiterhin seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Wie seine Lippen nur ganz leicht an ihren sogen, ehe sie diesen viel zu kurzen Moment beendet hatte. Davon raste ihr Herz noch in diesem Moment und ihr Atem ging schwerer, als ihr lieb war. Aber dennoch drehte sie sich nicht um. Es war nun an Fenris eine Entscheidung zu treffen, was er wollte und was er wirklich für richtig hielt. Und da er nun heute Abend hier gestanden und das Bedürfnis gezeigt hatte, nicht alleine sein zu wollen, war es für ihn doch nicht die beste Entscheidung, alleine zu sein. Doch aufdrängen, dass würde wahrscheinlich nichts bringen. 

Routiniert entkleidete sie sich von ihrer Rüstung, wechselte es gegen ein langes, breites und weich fallendes Hemd. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie ein tiefes Räuspern in der Tür und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, während sie gezielt eine ähnliche schwarze Stoffhose aus ihrem Schrank zog, wie auch Fenris sie in seinem Anwesen getragen hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er stand im Türrahmen, sah zu ihr, musterte sie in ihrem unüblichen Gewand. Hob sich da sein Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen? 

"Du möchtest bleiben, nehme ich an?", stellte sie fest. 

"Wenn es keine Umstände macht.", entgegnete er, klang dabei noch nicht all zu überzeugt von der Idee. 

Als Antwort ging sie auf ihn zu, drückte ihm grinsend die Hose in die Arme, ehe sie an ihm vorbeiging, aus dem Raum hinaus. 

Sie kam zurück mit einer Karaffe gefüllt mit Wasser, welche sie zu den Trinkbechern auf der Kommode stellte. Fenris hatte sich schon umgezogen – trug jetzt die schwarze Hose von Hawke – hatte aber sein ärmelloses, schwarzes Hemd anbehalten. Er lehnte am Bettpfosten – Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Wohl fühlte er sich offensichtlich nicht mit der Situation. 

Hawke ging auf ihn zu, lächelte ihn an. Er sah sie ebenfalls an, unsicher. 

"Ich erwarte und verlange absolut nichts von dir, Fenris.", sagte sie und griff nach seinen Armen. Er lies es zu, dass sie die angespannte Haltung löste, lies seine Arme nach unten sinken. Mit ihren Händen strich sie seine Arme entlang und fasste ganz leicht seine Hände. "Das Einzige, was mir gerade wichtig ist, ist, dass du dich bei mir wohl fühlst und nicht alleine bist." 

Sie löste die eine Hand von seiner, hob diese langsam zu seinem Gesicht. Er wich nicht aus, lies es zu, wie sie ihm sachte mit zwei Fingern über seine Wange strich. "Ich möchte nur für dich da sein können.", sagte sie leise. "Los komm, es ist spät." Sie zog ihn vom Bettpfosten weg. Seine Hand lies sie los, als sie auf das Bett krabbelte und unter die Decke glitt. Er folgte ihr – deutlich langsamer und weiterhin nicht überzeugt von der Situation. Hawke lag seitlich ihm zugewandt da und er deutete an, sich ihr ebenfalls zugewandt hinzulegen. "Dreh dich um.", sagte sie, befehlender als geplant. 

Er schien dankbar und legte sich auf die Seite, Blick abgewandt von ihr. Langsam glitt sie über das Bett zu ihm hinüber, schmiegte sich an ihn heran. Legte ihren Arm um ihn herum und griff nach seiner Hand, die vor seiner Brust lag. Drückte ihn an sich heran, atmete tief seinen Geruch ein, den sie seit jenem Tag vermisst hatte. Ihr Herz schlug wieder viel zu schnell. Am liebsten würde sie seine Haut küssen, liebkosen und so viel mehr geschehen lassen, als jetzt hier war. Aber nein, sie wollte ihn nicht verführen, nicht in Versuchung bringen. Ihn nicht wieder verlieren... 

Stattdessen berührte sie mit ihrer Nasenspitze kurz eine Schulter, genoss es, seinen Körper an ihrem zu spüren und zu riechen... und wie er mit seiner Hand ihre griff und sie drückte.


	10. Hawke

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte musste sie feststellen, dass er nicht mehr da war. Die Betthälfte neben ihr war leer, kein Anzeichen eines Besuchers, außer ein zerknülltes Kissen. Sie richtete sich auf, blickte durch den Raum – keine Spur von Fenris. Allerdings lag seine Rüstung noch an derselben Stelle, wo er sie am gestrigen Abend abgelegt hatte. Also musste er noch da sein... hoffte sie zumindest. Sie stand vom Bett auf und machte sich im Nachthemd bekleidet auf dem direkten Wege hinaus aus dem Zimmer. 

Er hockte mit seinen nackten Füßen auf dem Geländer in der Kleidung, in welcher er geschlafen hatte und blickte durch das Anwesen. Dieser Moment war einer der wenigen, in welchen ihr sein elfische Herkunft deutlich wurde. Wie er mit einer Leichtigkeit einfach nur da hockte, wie es sonst kein Mensch zustande bringen würde. 

Barfuß war die Schurkin noch viel leiser, als sie es ohnehin schon war, wodurch Fenris sie wohl nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. 

"Schön, dass du noch da bist.", sagte sie leiste, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. 

Sein Kopf wandte sich kurz alleine zur Seite, sah sie vermutlich nur im Blickwinkel. Anschließend drehte er sich auf dem Geländer geschickt um, löste die Füße und landete sitzend darauf. Sein Blick fand direkt den ihren und er sah sie nun mit vollständiger Aufmerksamkeit an – so wie er es am gestrigen Abend kaum getan hatte. "Natürlich bin ich noch da.", sagte er, sah allerdings ernst aus. Als hätte er etwas, worüber er sprechen möchte. 

"Was ist los?", fragte Hawke, verschränkte leicht die Arme vor der Brust und ging auf ihn zu, behielt aber dennoch Abstand. 

"Ich frag mich, was Euch dazu bewegt, für mich da sein zu wollen.", brachte er nach einem kurzen Schweigen heraus. "Ich habe Euch absolut nichts zu bieten. Ich bin nur ein ehemaliger Sklave – mehr nicht." 

Hawke neigte kurz den Kopf, ehe sie weiter ein Stück auf ihn zuging. Sie war nun schon fast auf der Höhe seiner Knie. "In dir steckt so viel mehr, Fenris. Du bist mir wichtig, als die Person die du bist.", versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen. "Du bist mehr Wert als du von dir selbst glaubst." Sie schluckte kurz, überlegte, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. "Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." 

Er sah sie für einen Moment nur an und Hawke konnte nicht erkennen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Von ihrer Seite aus war schon lange alles gesagt. Am liebsten würde sie ihren Blick abwenden – aber konnte es nicht. 

Nun war Fenris derjenige, der ihre verschränkten Arme löste, ihre Hände griff und sie das letzte Stück zu sich zog, wodurch sie sich nun zwischen seinen Beinen befand. Sie kam nicht umhin erschrocken zu sein über die plötzliche Berührung von ihm, lies es jedoch zu. Er löste den Griff um ihre Hände, die dadurch unwillkürlich auf seinen Beinen landeten. Im nächsten Moment fand sie seine Hände an ihrem Kopf wieder, wie sich seine Finger in ihren Nacken und Hinterkopf gruben und die Daumen ihre Wange sachte berührten. Ihr Atem ging schneller, während sie in seine Augen sah. Und dann zog er sie plötzlich zu sich, presste seine Lippen auf ihre, ohne die Hände von ihrem Kopf zu lösen. Ein ziehen breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus und begierig begann sie nach einem kurzen Moment den Kuss zu erwidern. Doch war es wirklich das, was er bezwecken wollte? War das hier richtig? 

Sie löste den Kuss, blickte ihn an – den Mund geöffnet, schwer atmend. Auch er sah sie an. Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden, in ihnen lag eine Begierde die ein erneutes Ziehen in ihr auslöste. 

Während er sie mit diesem Blick fixierte stand er vom Geländer auf, ließ ihr Gesicht nicht los. Auch sein Atem ging schwer und im nächsten Moment war sie diejenige, die ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Es war ihr egal ob das hier falsch war. Er stöhnte leise auf, löste die Hände von ihrem Gesicht. Ohne den Kuss, welcher nun voller Lust gesteuert wurde, zu unterbrechen ging er leicht in die Knie. Sie spürte wie er nach ihren Oberschenkeln griff und sie im nächsten Moment anhob. Instinktiv schlang sie die Beine um ihn, spürte dabei nun seine Erregung direkt an ihrer. Nun konnte auch sie kein Stöhnen mehr unterdrücken.   
Er ging ein paar Schritte mit ihr, ehe sie eine Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Seine Hüfte presste sich gegen sie und sie musste sich von seinen Lippen lösen, um sich die Atmung zu verschaffen die sie brauchte. Doch davon lies er ihr nicht viel, forderte erneut einen Kuss. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund, welche sie willkommen hieß. Eine ihrer Hände vergrub sich in seinen Haaren, die andere krallte sich durch sein Hemd in seinen Rücken. Bei Andraste – wie sehr sie ihn wollte! 

Seine Hände gruben sich in ihre Oberschenkel, hielten sie dabei aber kaum noch fest. Zu fest schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, mit welcher er sie auch an der Wand fixierte. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände an ihren nackten Oberschenkeln weiter nach oben wanderten. Seine Finger fanden die Seiten des Stück Stoffes, welcher ihren Schambereich bedeckte. Sie gruben sich zwischen ihre Haut und dem Stoff - und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zerriss er ihn. Hawke stöhnte heftig auf, während er mit einer Hand am Oberschenkel sie festhielt und den Druck gegen die Wand verringerte, um mit der anderen Hand den Stoff endgültig zu entfernen. Anschließend schob er sie ein Stück weiter nach oben, öffnete den Bund der Leinenhose, die direkt an seiner schmalen Figur zu Boden glitt. 

Fenris lies Hawke wieder nach unten sinken. Und dann spürte sie, wie er plötzlich und vollständig in sie eindrang. Heftig stöhnte sie auf, musste den Kopf nach hinten fallen lassen gegen die Wand. Seine Stirn berührte dennoch ihre, auch die Nasen berührten sich. Seine Finger krallten sich nun noch kräftiger in ihre Oberschenkel, fixierten sie an der Wand, während er sich ihr entzog und wieder zustieß. Immer wieder aufs neue. Immer schneller. Sie hörte sein Keuchen, spürte seinen Atem dabei auf ihrer Haut. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah, dass er sie ansah. Sah seine Wildheit in seinem Blick, in seinem Gesicht. Und sie spürte, wie es ihr den letzten Rest gab. Wie sie sich verlor, während es sie übermannte und einhüllte. Sie nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war und schloss die Augen. Es schien sich alles zu drehen. Und sie hörte, wie auch er nun auch heftig aufstöhnte und spürte, wie er sich in ihr ergoss.


End file.
